Of Mind And Matter
by WelcomeToTheStrange
Summary: A freak accident. The chance of a life time. A destiny to be fulfilled. In everyone there is born a hero. Would you become the hero? How would you survive in Middle Earth?
1. A brief introduction to insanity

Tuesday started out just like any other. There wasn't a cloud in the sky on this sunny fall day. The birds were still about singing a happy tune while the leaves around them began to wilt and fall to the ground. An angry alarm clock sprung to life with the sounds of Aerosmith's _Walk This Way_ blearing out causing a disgruntled young woman to moan and thrash her arm out to stop the noise. With great success, she managed to silence it and our leading lady, Emily, fell back into blissful sleep.

But alas, it didn't last long. Five minutes later the alarm clock sounded with a little more fire.

"_Early_. Go 'way." Emily groaned, taking another hit at the jet black alarm with its bright red digits that looked like an angry little demon from an early rising hell.

Ahhh…silence.

Purely out of spite and not even a further five minutes later, tired of its snooze setting, the now irate alarm screamed louder than before.

_So, shut up, shut up, shut up, don't wanna hear it. Get out, get out, get out, get outta my way. Step up, step up, step up, you'll never stop me…_

THUDD!!!

"Guess again." Emily smirked at the small pile of what once was her alarm clock from under the covers.

After her short lived victory gloat, Emily sat up throwing back the blankets and stretched her 5"3 dancers' frame reaching up towards the white ceiling with a loud yawn. Every muscle in her body was woken up against its will and she proceeded to get up and look about her tiny dorm room for her watch, now that her alarm had been, ummm…taken care of.

Emily isn't what you'd call a morning person, not that it was technically early at this stage. It was barely ten thirty in the morning. In her defence, she had been cramming for her exams, the first of which was due to start within the hour.

At that exact moment Emily found her watch and placed it on her wrist, absentmindedly looking at the time. Panic struck Emily's bright green eyes.

"Crap!" She hissed, and began running around grabbing clothes not caring if they matched or not.

Picking up a pair of black jeans and white coloured t-shirt with a witty remark on the front, along with all the necessary underwear, Emily dashed into the communal showers, taking the shortest shower of her life. Her dark wavy hair barely had the chance to get wet before she was scrambling into her clothes and dashing back down the hall to her room, ignoring the whistles and snide comments along the way. Back in her room, she yanked on the first pair of socks she could find, which didn't even match then pulled her leather jacket on, getting caught in a sleeve along the way.

"Awe c'mon man!" she moaned mid-struggle.

Pushing through roughly, her arm flapping about, she stuffed her feet into her pink converse without bothering with the laces and grabbed her satchel hurrying out the room, completely forgetting to lock her dorm door behind her.

With the dorm rooms behind her, Emily took off down the paved walk way and across campus where the exam was due to be held. She struggled slightly with the awkwardness of her bag as she ran, mentally cursing herself for picking style over the practicality of the simple back-pack. She dodged a menacing looking senior as she took a quick cut across the campus lawns, interrupting his game of catch and getting looks of pity and amusement.

At the edge of the lawns she rounded a corner and all but flew between two large buildings then out the other side, taking a right turn and followed the open path to the end where there was her goal.

Just before Emily dove through the double doors, she caught herself and came to a complete stop with an excessively loud screech of rubber on pavement. Puffing, she glanced at her watch. 11.02 a.m.

"Yes!" she all but shouted, pushing through the doors with a grin of triumph. "Morning Will."

"Hey Em, where's the fire?" a tall and gangly young man asked from behind the Dairy Queen counter with a laugh. His goofy standard issue cap was pushed to the side this morning letting his shoulder length ashy brown hair stick out at all angles from underneath.

Emily poked her tongue out at him

"Exam this morning dude. Had to get in here before it starts. I need my hit." She said, leaning on the counter.

"So you'll have the usual then?" Will asked, turning his back on the counter to prepare Emily's beverage.

"Sure will, MooLatte on the double my good man." She laughed. "So how are things with you and Maddy? I heard from a little birdy she isn't too happy with you at the moment."

Will groaned as he put the finishing touches on Emily's drink.

"Maddy needs to calm down and you know that as well as I do. She's your best friend! Could you, uh, have a word with her for me?"

Emily frowned. She hated to play diplomat between anyone, let alone her two best friends.

"Don't hold your breath on it, but I'll try."

Will grinned as he handed the icecream, coffee creation over.

"You owe me William."

"Sure, sure kiddo. Now get your ass into that exam."

Emily let out a sigh and nodded then left without another word. She really wasn't looking forward to having to talk with Maddy now. She thought about how she could approach the sore subject as she briskly walked to her exam.

Outside the room where she was due to sit her test, Emily lined up behind the other students, and busied herself adjusting her bag on her shoulder ignoring the nervous murmurs around her. But soon those murmurs got rowdier as the doors to the hall were thrown open and everyone began to move in. It was like high school again. People behind pushed forward, eager to get a good seat.

Emily obliged and moved as quickly as she could, noting that her undone laces were causing her shoes to become loose to the point they were slipping from her feet. She began her ascent to the row of seats in the stands, carefully putting one foot in front of the other. A hard nudge from behind though caught her off guard and sent her forward. Unable to stop the fall over her own feet, she grabbed onto the first thing she could to save herself.

As Emily and the large object came tumbling down to the floor, the MooLatte went flying, sending the precious liquid everywhere until it came in contact with an electrical outlet. The outlet sparked and hissed as smoke rose and the lights to the room flickered and went out as Emily came crashing to the ground with a thud.

~*~

AN: I actually re-wrote this one, so many thanks to cherish15 for helping me out there. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it =]


	2. Lines are blurred

Disclaimer: I only own Emily, Jake and any other original characters.

* * *

The Riddermark was silent as dawn approached, not even the scurry of a mouse in its fields disturbed the cool morning air. Dawn slowly rose over the mountains, clearly in no hurry for what was yet to befall the land of the horselords.

Eomer shielded his eyes as the sun came up.

And still he raced his horse onwards towards the threat of the Orcs. His men, Riders of Rohan loyally fell in behind him, riding against weariness. Against his Uncle's will, Eomer rode for Fangorn with all speed.

* * *

"Would you get off me already woman?" a disgruntled voice shouted.

Emily grimaced as a wave of pain flashed hot through her side.

"Ugh."

With a shove, the body below Emily moved her to the side with coldness and got to their own feet. She grabbed her side quickly while she lay sprawled on the ground and looked down checking for blood and damage. Not being able to see any blood she calmed herself enough to take into account her companion.

"Where the hell are we? What did you do to us?" the young man asked with bite as he shook some of the remaining latte from his clothes.

"I don't know." Emily gasped as she curled into a ball, trying to conceal her pain. "No where I've been before."

She looked around at the yellowy grass plains that rolled out before them. It was almost as though the pair were suddenly in the midst of some epic western movie. Wide and aware, Emily's bright green eyes met with the softer blue ones of her accidental companion's.

Where on earth were they?

Above, high in the sky, an eagle flew above them. He was far bigger than any eagle the pair had seen before, and much more majestic. The eagle let out a cry and circled for a moment before continuing on his journey.

"We should get moving." Emily's companion said adjusting his jacket. "I'm Jake by the way."

"Emily." She replied, slowly getting to her feet, still gripping her side.

Jake walked on ahead a bit, climbing up onto a boulder one hand shielding his eyes, he looked all around them. In the far distance he spotted a band of horseman, dust rolling wildly around them. They carried long spears and a flag. They were the only thing he could make out so he figured they were their best bet.

"Come on, there's a bunch of guys on horseback coming our way. They can probably help us get back home. Or show us the way." Jake said as he lightly jumped down and landed in a crouch.

"On horses?" Emily questioned. "We must be out west somewhere."

"Yeah, or having a mass hallucination." Jake nodded as he started walking in the direction he'd noticed the people before.

Nimbly, the young man made his way down the slope glancing back at Emily who was slowly following at her own pace, tying her hair back with the band she had on her wrist.

"Are you coming? Or would you prefer to die out here?"

"I'm coming." She said with a sigh and hurried behind him.

With a rush of determination Jake pressed on. The sun still hadn't completely risen in the sky yet, but the heat had started to slowly climb through the crispness of the morning. In all her shock, Emily hadn't noticed how cold it was in all her shock, and silently offered her thanks for remembering to wear a jacket.

The scenery rolled on and on relentlessly. Seas of hills, rocks and the occasional tree. If they came to the peak of a hill they could make out a large forest behind them, looming out menacingly. Despite their situation, the pair decided to take their chances with the plains than the forest. Something didn't feel right about that place.

At around midday, Emily called Jake to stop. She couldn't take any more and needed to rest. The pain in her side had spread up to her rib cage and was making her nauseous.

"Come on Emily! We've nearly caught up to the riders." Jake said with an angry sigh.

"Dude!" she gasped. "Seriously, give me five minutes."

Jake spat on the ground and turned back to her. Emily dropped to the ground in a ball and winced, slowing her breathing through seething teeth. Slowly she sat up again, ignoring Jake who stood there with hands on his hips. She lifted her shirt enough to inspect the damage again. A large bruise spread up her right side almost black in colour and swelling at a spot under her rib cage. Though the skin wasn't visibly pierced, the wound didn't look pretty.

"Shit." Jake said, dropping to her side to have a closer look. "You should have said something."

"I didn't think it was this bad." She winced at the sight.

"Look, those riders aren't far off. You stay here and I'll go get them. Maybe they can get us to a hospital." He muttered the last part to himself, as though he didn't believe it could happen. Something about this place didn't feel right and he half expected that they wouldn't be finding a hospital any time soon.

"It's ok, I'll come with you." Emily said, trying to be valiant and began getting to her feet.

"Only if you think you're up for it." Jake said seriously. "I don't want to be slowed down. If you can't make the trip you'd better stay here. I can easily run ahead and be back in an hour."

Emily scowled.

"Whatever makes you happy." She spat.

Jake scoffed and got to his feet.

"See you soon."

* * *

The Eored rode on with great determination almost tasting the orcs who were less than a day ahead. Though growing weary as their lord had no permitted a break since they left Edoras, the fierceness had not left them.

"Leofric! Ahead!" Eomer commanded.

He had the best eyes of all the cavalry, save his lord's, and was the lightest rider. Leofric prided himself on his gift. The scout nodded with no word, but took off like a rocket, urging his horse on. He kept his eyes open, looking for any sight of movement on the horizon.

For a good while, Leofric saw nor heard nil but the riders who had slowed down behind him. Not to be disheartened he continued on for some time as his comrades fell further into the distance. And when he could no longer see them, he saw a shadow on a hill.

It did not look like an orc, from what he could tell as it was too tall, and yet not tall enough to be one of the Uruk-Hai. Leofric stopped to take in the sight. He unsheathed his sword, being cautious and slowly rode over to the figure.

As he grew closer, it became clear to him that it was a man.

* * *

Emily leaned up against the cool rock, using it for shade against the sun that was now high and bright. She sighed and looked about her. Nothing but grass and the odd rock. She wondered how one minute she was in the exam hall and the next in the middle of no where. Part of her was hoping this was all a dream, or a part of her subconscious. It couldn't be real, none of this.

And yet, strangely enough, these hills that were laid out before her were familiar. She thought hard about where she could have seen them before, if she'd been here before. But nothing. They were just grass covered hills to her.

As she thought, she picked at her lime green nail polish, carving a disfigured circle into the thumb. In the distance, the whinny of a horse roused her. With a start she snapped her head around the rock to find a horse and two riders racing towards her. Within minutes she could hear the clip clop of hooves on the odd rock.

Emily got to her feet and remained hidden behind the rock face, peeking out. She could make out a tall man, with long golden hair sticking out from under a helmet and behind him a dishevelled looking Jake.

* * *

AN: sorry I've taken my sweet time in updating. Hope you enjoy. Please review. =]


	3. Revelations

"Holy crap!" Emily muttered as she came out of hiding.

She gripped the side that was causing her trouble with one hand and waved to Jake with the other. The two on the large chestnut horse climbed the last few feet of the hill and came to a stop beside Emily.

"I didn't think you'd come back." She admitted as Jake dismounted.

Jake crossed the small distance between the two of them and smirked.

"Honestly?" he asked and laughed. "I'm not that much of a jerk."

The man on the horse cleared his throat, shifting his weight in the dark leather saddle.

"Oh, this is Leofric." Jake said, nodding his head in the horseman's direction. "He's a scout of the Eored." He leaned in to Emily's shoulder and whispered. "Whatever that means."

It was like a bolt of lightening. Emily's eyes widened and she let out a gasp.

"The Eored? As in Eomer's Eored?"

The man on horseback nodded, his fair eyebrows twisting, perplexed. Though he suspected the strangers were not of Rohan, he did not understand how the presence of Eomer was such a big deal.

"Eomer son of Eomund, Third Marshall of the Mark."

Jake looked between the two dumbfounded.

"What the hell? You know where we are Emily? Why didn't you tell me?" he all but yelled.

"I only just figured it out Jake, and yes, now I know. We're in Middle Earth." She nodded her eyes still wide with shock.

Leofric gave the pair a bewildered look.

"I think it best if you both wait for the Lord Eomer here. You both appear injured. Rest up, I will not tarry."

Without another word he urged his horse back down the hill leaving Emily and Jake gobsmacked.

"Ok." Jake muttered to himself. "This is slightly bizarre."

"Amazing more like it" Emily sighed. "Never in all my wildest dreams did I see this coming."

She grinned from ear to ear at Jake who had slumped to the ground.

"Are you telling me you have actually thought about this?"

Emily shrugged.

"Not explicitly. The idea was always amusing when I was younger."

"Fantastic! I'm stuck in some stupid fantasy world with a Tolkenite. Someone out there hates me." Jake laughed in exasperation.

"Oh can it Jake. Working yourself up over this won't solve anything. We need to figure out how to get home. We can't stay here." Emily said, sitting on a cold rock opposite him.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Jake snapped.

Emily sighed.

"Find Gandalf."

* * *

Leofric raced on towards the rest of the Eored, closing the space with ease. Eomer waited, his lack of patience getting the better of him.

"How far off are they?" he asked, mistaking Leofric's urgency for the news he was seeking.

"Orcs I did not find my Lord. But a young woman badly injured and her companion. They need our help." Leofric replied as he reigned in his weary horse.

"Lead us." Eomer answered.

With a well concealed sigh, Leofric turned his horse around and headed to where he'd left the strangers.

* * *

Jake paced back and forth, starting to wear the grass thin as Emily watched him biting her lip. They were at a loss as to where they were going to find Gandalf or even where to begin searching. The weight of the situation bore heavily on Jake's shoulders.

"I don't think this Leofric dude is coming back." He sighed, slumping down against the boulder.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge." Emily said as her ears caught a faint sound nearing them.

She got to her feet slowly and walked around the other side of the boulder, crossing her arms on her chest and looking out onto the horizon. Emily could make out the small figures of a band of horsemen as they rode hard towards the pair. Her head was still buzzing at the thought that this really could be Middle Earth and that Eomer himself was riding with his men towards her.

It was a fan-girl's dream.

"There they are!" she shouted, drawing Jake's attention to where she was looking.

He was by her side in a moment, squinting and straining his eyes to see.

"Where?" he asked, dumbfounded.

Emily rolled her eyes and pointing straight ahead.

"Ahhhhhh." Jake said, turning his head further east.

In no time the horde were upon them, quickly surrounding the duo, swords still in their sheath's but many of the soldier's wearily kept them close. Leofric came forward and dismounted, removing his helmet.

"How do you fair?" he asked Emily. She was still coming to terms with his thick accent.

"I'm ok, thanks." She said, with a shy smile.

She noticed another man come dismount his horse and come towards them. He was taller still than Leofric by about a head and there was an air about him Emily couldn't quite place. His eyes though really caught her attention. They were full of sorrow and yet when they connected with her own there was a glimmer in them. The next second though, that glimmer was gone, replaced by a hardness again.

"These are the strangers you spoke of?" The man who was obviously Leofric's superior, asked.

"Yes my lord Eomer." The scout nodded.

"What are your names, where do you hail from?" Eomer asked, turning his attention to Jake.

Jake opened his mouth but stuttered, unsure how he was supposed to answer. Emily cleared her throat and took a shaky step forward.

"My Lord Eomer, I am Emily Wood and this is Jake Hunter." She said with an awkward curtsey. "We don't mean any harm to Rohan, we're just passing through in search of an old, uh, friend."

Eomer scrutinised the pair for a moment. His hazel eyes fell on Emily, a strange feeling stirring within. Although logic told him not to trust these strangers, a part of him felt that somehow they would soon tie in with his fate. If that was the case, he would address it later.

"And whom do you seek? If it should bring you so far from home. From Gondor." He questioned.

This time Jake stood forward.

"We are in search of Gandalf the Grey. It is of utmost importance."

"Gandalf? He has not been seen in these lands for some time." Eomer replied, studying the dismay upon Emily's face. "in stead of information, I can offer you the hospitality of the great hall of Meduseld."

In hearing this, Jake perked up and nudged Emily.

"That is more than generous my Lord. Thank you" she said, her eyes brightening. It was at least a start.

Eomer's chest rose and he bowed to the maiden, feeling slightly bashful. He shook it off and then spoke quickly in his native tongue to Leofric, who darted away quickly.

"Though I can offer you no steed to bear you to my home, I do have for you both enough food and water to aid you in your journey. There are still many days ahead of walking on your part."

Emily and Jake shared a glance.

'Oh great, more walking.' Emily thought.

* * *

Please review! =]


	4. The hard road

03 – The long road

Jake sighed as Emily began to fall behind. She was clutching her side as the pain began to affect her breathing. Beads of sweat ran along her brow, her cheeks flushing a bright rose colour. She seemed almost desperate to hide her pain.

"We should take a break." He said, stopping and taking a quick look around. There was nothing in sight, not tree or being. "I guess here will do."

Emily slowly caught up and slumped to the ground.

"This walking business is insane." She muttered in between deep breaths.

Jake nodded as he got comfy on the hard ground.

"Sure is. Don't Gandalf and the others come back through this way? I mean, in the movies didn't Eomer rush off to kill those orc bastards?" he asked.

"Yeah, but who knows what day it is now and when that's supposed to happen. I don't think we should hang around too long. There were a lot of Orcs running around Rohan. At least there was in the books." Emily answered as she dug through the small bag looking for the water skin.

Jake's eyes grew wide. He very much doubted the small dagger Eomer had gifted him would be enough defence against a full grown orc.

"Well let's keep our breaks short then." Jake said looking around again. He felt a great unease about this place.

Not long after the pair were continuing their journey well into the afternoon. As the sun began to descend behind them, it was then that they really began to notice what surrounded them. A golden hue fell onto the fields before them, like a beacon lighting the way. It gave Jake a surge of hope.

"So how much do you know about this place?" Jake asked as he fell into step with Emily.

"Uh, a bit I guess. I mean I've read the books, seen the movies. I wouldn't say I know great deal but enough." She replied.

Jake nodded.

"So where do we find that Gandalf wizard guy?"

Emily fell silent for a moment deep in thought.

"Well, this is only a guess. I have no real evidence, but it's just what I gathered from what Eomer told us. He and his men were heading towards Fangorn, weren't they? And he did mention a band of orcs. So, my guess is that Gandalf will arrive in Edoras in a few days."

Jake blinked twice, clearly confused.

"How the hell do you figure that?"

"Just following the basic story line." Emily shrugged.

"What? The movies or the books? How do we know which one is right?" Jake pressed, becoming more anxious.

Emily frowned.

"I don't know which one yet. When I know I'll let you know." She huffed and started to over take.

Jake rolled his eyes and followed at his own pace in frustration.

* * *

When the sun was bordering the horizon Emily called Jake to a halt, after finally falling behind again.

"We can't keep going in the dark." She said defeated.

"And what if those orcs come for us? Do you want to be sitting ducks?" he protested; his normally cool blue eyes becoming fierce with determination.

It was then Emily noticed it. As the last of the sun filtered across them, it hung on Jakes brow for a moment. Coupled with sweat, the light played a cruel trick on Emily. He looked almost regal to her, like a prince, high and mighty.

'Suits his attitude at the moment.' She thought, shaking the notion and concentrating on the task at hand.

"No, I don't want that." Emily spat. "But we can't exactly see in the dark now, can we? And if we get a fire going we'll just draw attention to ourselves."

They glared at each other for a moment, neither willing to back down and the light on Jake's brow faltered. Emily raised a brow, challenging Jake. They both knew that in light of the situation, maybe a little trust on her behalf wouldn't go astray. After all, she had known where they were to begin with.

* * *

Jake scowled as he picked at the dried meat they'd been given, though the pains in his stomach begged to differ, his mood otherwise told him he wasn't in the least hungry. Emily pretended not to notice and kept her eyes looking west, back to where they'd appeared. From where they sat she could just make out the border of a large forest, and what she could gather was Fangorn and every fibre of her being was hoping that somewhere in that forest, the remaining fellowship were meeting up with Gandalf tomorrow.

The air around them began to grow colder, a chill blowing along their hill peak. Emily shivered, wrapping her jacket around herself tighter. Her eyes drifted over and saw that Jake was doing the same thing. The pair was clearly not well enough equipped for Rohan's weather.

As the sun began to hide itself behind the horizon, the temperature began to drop further. Jake sighed, getting to his feet then flopping down beside Emily, huddling against her slightly, trying to keep them both warm even though his pride did not want to comply.

"Eomer will be fighting those orcs soon." Emily muttered, her eyes looking towards the forest. Her chest twinged at the thought.

Jake nodded. He was still a bit sour but realised Emily was trying to keep the peace. He needed her as much a she needed him if they had any hope of surviving this freak accident.

"How's your side feeling?" Jake asked, attempting to mend the gap between them.

Emily's face tried to cover the truth. She gave a small smile and lifted her shirt, pressing her fingers gingerly to her wound. She could tell even in the starlight that it was still quite bruised, but the pain didn't linger like it had the day before.

"It's fine. Getting better." She said, wrapping herself up again.

"That's good to hear." Jake replied.

Silence fell between them for some time. They tried to get comfortable on the cold hard ground, nestling themselves between the rocks and grass tufts.

"Ugh!" Jake moaned as he turned onto his side. "Definitely not my idea of a good time."

Emily giggled and rolled her eyes.

"then what's your idea of a good time?" she questioned with a sly look in her eyes.

Jake grinned at her, his eyes twinkling.

"Being back home for starters. Working on my ride, playing ball. There's a Twins' game on this weekend which would have been unreal to see. They were playing Detroit." Jake mused, staring up into the sky.

Emily smiled, her eyes looking up as well. In the sky, there was one star in particular that caught her attention. It shone brighter than the others, and with its light, it brought her a glimmer of hope.

"What about you?" Jake asked, snapping Emily out of her thoughts.

She thought for a moment.

"Honestly, nothing exciting." She admitted. "My life revolves around study and things like that, personal research. It's quite pathetic."

It was now Jake's turn to laugh. He let out a bellow that caused Emily to frown.

"No need to rub it in." Emily scowled.

"At least you have direction in your life." He said with a shrug. "And certainty. All I've got is a foolish dream."

Emily raised herself onto her elbows and considered Jake's now fallen face. She gave him a small smile.

"Hold fast to dreams for if dreams die, life is a broken winged bird that cannot fly." She said.

Jake looked upon her, his thoughts weighing up what she had just said. He could see behind her façade there was an air of wisdom about the young woman, even if she could not see it.

Again there was silence as they both glazed up at the stars. Jake finally let go of his thoughts.

"We should take turns in watch." He said. "I'll take the first if you want to get some rest. You look worn out."

Emily nodded

"Good idea." She said stifling a yawn and rolling onto her uninjured side, using an arm as a pillow and curling up into a ball. She realised it wouldn't be an easy feet to sleep, but weariness at least would allow some peace. Emily nestled herself into the grass, letting it brush against her and keep her warm. It seemed to get thicker the longer she laid there and before long she was asleep.

Jake stood up and walked about their makeshift campsite for a time, pacing back and forth trying to keep warm and watching the horizon for any movement. A few hours before daybreak, Jake could barely keep moving, and with wounded pride he had Emily relieve him.

Already half awake she slowly lifted herself up onto her feet and began her own pacing, and though she kept an eye out, they always drifted back towards Fangorn. A knot in her stomach told her to keep her eyes peeled. That something was going to happen soon. She couldn't place it exactly, even after she spent hours pondering it.

As dawn began to break she could see a great movement on Fangorn's borders. Though her eyes strained to see, her instincts told her that this was Eomer and his men, and they were to come upon the Uruk's of Saruman.

Cries in the early morning light woke Jake with a start. He sat up and was on his feet in an instant, joining Emily on the hillside. She barely noticed him, instead her eyes remained focused on the bloody skirmish. The dust rolled and utter chaos erupted. They could hear the distant yells of fallen men and orcs alike as they met their ends.

Jake's mind was racing. Realisation began to hit. This really wasn't a dream, he had woken from a nightmare and remained in it. He sobered up quickly.

"We need to leave." He muttered.

Emily cast him a sideways glance.

"I want to see what happens." She said, quickly turning her gaze back.

"No!" Jake all but shouted. "We need to get moving. It's not safe to stay here! If any of those orcs survive they of those orcs survive they'll go running and for all we know they'll come this way."

He went back to their camp and packed up what little belongings they had, throwing Emily's satchel and the small back Eomer had gifted them over his shoulders. When Emily hadn't moved he walked over, and dragged her off by the arm, ignoring her protests.

They had to get to Edoras.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this one. Please review!

=]


	5. The fiction we live

Disclaimer: I do not own anything LOTR related, only Jake and Emily.

* * *

Emily extended her arms up towards the sky, stretching out the kinks in her shoulders. They were aching, almost as much as her legs were for some strange reason. But it was her head that was causing the most grief. She was going over and over what had happened in the past few days, questioning if they were going in the right direction, if they were going to find Gandalf and more than anything, why they were in Middle Earth. Was there a purpose behind this madness or was it all an illusion?

"It's not possible." Emily muttered to herself so softly it missed Jake's ears entirely as he walked on ahead.

She couldn't comprehend how it could be possible. Perhaps it really was an illusion. That the MooLatte had hit an electrical socket and not transported them, but simply electrocuted the pair and now they were mass hallucinating in an ICU. Or maybe there was something to be said about the coffee and ice-cream combination. Maybe there was a sprinkle of magic in the universe as they knew it and Dairy Queen had unknowingly brought it out.

The more Emily thought about it, the more she hit a brick wall. With the heat of the sun and the lack of fluids, she was soon finding it harder to question the motives of this freak accident and much easier to become suddenly afraid of mortality.

They pressed on with as much haste as they could muster, walking through the burning in their legs, the brightness of the sun and the dryness of their throats. For hours they marched with fear that they were lost among the plains.

It wasn't such a hard notion to imagine either. The sea of grass was widespread and seemed to grow in height, ranging from knee height to above Jake's head in some places, and he was what Emily considered tall, standing at well over six feet. The work was hard going and Jake finally felt the knife Eomer gave him had become somewhat handy. He used it with great vigour to slash a path through the grass, finding it somewhat therapeutic.

"It's no baseball bat, but damn! Way to stress relieve." He chuckled as he worked.

Some time later thunder erupted behind them.

Emily's eyes widened and she glanced at Jake. His face paled as they noticed the noise was coming towards them. Emily strained her eyes to see what the commotion was but there was nothing on the horizon.

"We need to get out of sight." Jake anxiously said, adjusting the straps of the bags he was still carrying.

Emily didn't notice, her mind drifting as curiosity took over as she began walking back the way they'd come from. Stunned, Jake's jaw dropped. He wanted to yell, scream at her to come to her senses and run but nothing came out. It was as though her mind wasn't working. A glaze of mist covered her sight. Out of frustration, Jake grabbed her arm and shook her.

"Let's go!" He yelled, pulling her in the opposite direction.

Emily snapped out of it and shook her head, coming to her senses.

"Wait." She muttered pulling herself against Jake freeing her arm. "They've come back. They're going home."

Jake's face was full of disbelief. She'd lost the plot entirely, stress, he gathered from their unlikely situation.

"Don't be ridiculous. We need to move. Now!" he said becoming even more frustrated.

This time with great force he pulled her along at a quick pace and led her down the hill they were standing atop, seeking shelter and cover from sight. Jake knew that it wouldn't do much, but he had to hope that whoever was coming towards them would simply miss them and keep going.

As they sat and waited the sounds of hooves and the whinny of many horses came bellowing down into their hiding crevice. Jake tried his best to not let fear cloud his thoughts and judgement, not only for himself, but his companion.

Emily though sat still, her breathing calm and even as she rested back into the hillside enjoying the coolness of the grass against her skin. They would pass by if she didn't stop them, one way or another.

As the riders began to pass them by Jake froze but Emily stood and darted out in front.

"Riders of Rohan!" she yelled at the top of her lungs then smiled widely as she saw the banner of mark make a u-turn and head towards them.

She waited patiently as they encircled her and Jake who had after seeing the white horse upon deep green fabric joined her.

"Told you so." She said in a sing-song voice.

The Riders came to a stop and Eomer came forth, dismounting his horse, his face a mixture of both joy and sadness. Emily frowned.

"You lost many good men." She said, looking Eomer dead in the eye. She didn't feel ashamed of her boldness.

Eomer's eyes questioned Emily's. There was something more than strange about this young woman, he finally agreed, but at the same time he felt he could trust her. He suddenly doubted his own judgement.

"But they did not die in vain." He replied. "How do you know this?"

Emily's eyes darted to Jake and back again.

"Your face said it all." She lied, realising this was neither the time nor the place to divulge such secrets.

Eomer nodded and sighed after a moment of scrutiny.

"The orcs bear the white hand of Saruman. It is no longer safe for the free people to wander these lands, not with the attack coming from both sides. I fear even now to linger here." He said.

Jake gasped and pinched Emily on the arm to get her attention. She let out a yelp and glared at him. But she could see the urgency in his eyes. He'd caught on. Emily nodded and turned back to Eomer.

"I am afraid I have more news from our travels. It seems your friend Gandalf has fallen. We came across three of his companions who told of this."

Emily's eyes betrayed her for a moment, but just as quickly she regained her stance. A rider to Eomer's left dismounted his large bay gelding and came to his lord's side then quickly interrupted in his own tongue. Eomer nodded and replied in the same fashion.

"Eothain is right. We must make for Edoras. Though I have no horse to spare, my men and I will gladly bare you to our home lands. There you may find a place to rest until you decide what you must do. Though I bid you to not mention Gandalf amongst the halls of Meduseld for his name is not always so easily received."

"Thank you, Eomer son of Eomund. Your hospitality in such a time is more than we could be thankful for." Emily said, bowing her head attempting to get into role. It was crucial for now at least that they blended in.

Eomer nodded and gave her a small bow then offered her a hand towards his mount.

"My Lady Emily, Firefoot and I would be honoured to bare you to our home, if it pleases the Lord Jake?" Eomer asked, his eyes locking with hers where they lingered for a moment.

Jake almost let out a laugh. Why was this guy asking him? Why should he care? It's just a ride.

"Go ahead." Jake said, gesturing towards the large grey horse that Eomer rode in on.

Emily felt her cheeks warm up at being the centre of attention. This was very much a peculiar situation for her. Eomer took her hand and helped her onto the massive horse, lifting her most of the way with ease. Emily used what strength she had and hauled herself up quickly as Eomer mounted and sat behind her, feeling his hard muscular body pressed in tight against her back.

Completely necessary of course.

Jake mounted up behind another rider and swiftly with Eomer's command, the group set off towards Edoras and the Golden Hall.

* * *

An- Wow! Thanks to all those amazing reviewers out there. I seriously didn't expect that, nor how many of you were reading. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.

Just a few quick shout outs…

Elemarth – You have a valid point and I thank you. Stay tuned is all I can say ;p Emily was quoting Langston Hughes btw. Thanks for your opinion!

RiverOtter1 – Thanks for your review! I am hoping Emily doesn't become a MS. I don't particularly have anything against them, but there are sooooo many out there I felt that wasn't where I wanted to head. Thanks again!

FuzzySlipper19 – I'm really glad you like this! Hope you didn't wait too long for this one. Thanks!

Hello-mrs.-Rita – Glad you're enjoying the story. Stay tuned!


	6. Edoras, Gracefully

Disclaimer: Naturally, I do not own any LOTR characters, only Emily and Jake.

* * *

Jake had never been so sore in his life.

Hours bouncing up and down on a stinking horse, stuck behind a brute who obviously did not believe in hygiene did nothing to calm his mood. The smell was not only that of leather and steed, but Jake had the feeling, even if this man had access to a washing machine or the likes that he was not a fan of clean clothes. In fact, the dark, dirty fabric of his tunic was as stiff as his leather armour. He did though discover that the rider's name was Gárulf, who was similarly put out by the situation.

Gárulf was a bolshie fellow, with long sandy blond hair, blue grey eyes and built like a front row Rugby League player. There was air about him that screamed 'Don't mess with me!' and Jake wasn't too pleased this was the only man out of sixteen who was able to bare him to Meduseld.

"Trust me, I'm not super keen on this either." Jake sighed as Gárulf muttered under his breath.

Jake thought for sure the word, _sissy_, came up in Gárulf's mumbling and was less than impressed. The sooner they got to Edoras the better.

Emily on the other hand was almost all smiles. Never in a million years did she ever think that the Third Marshall of the Mark would be gripping her around her waist and riding off into the sunset. Or there about. The tingles did cease for a moment, or at least until he was forced to move his hand slightly and they would begin again. It took everything thing she had not to burst into a fit of giggles. In fact, the pain in her backside was nothing more than a dull tingle in comparison.

At the head of the line, Eomer holding onto her waist warily with one arm, they charged forward towards Edoras with all haste. It had been a long time since he'd held a woman, even without tenderness and Emily could tell he wasn't completely comfortable, but still he remained noble enough. Although she could have cared less if he were being noble. She had to stop certain thoughts entering her mind on several occasions. For decency's sake.

Eomer's eyes, though wild with anger and sadness had softened considerably. There was a new breed of determination featured, like a flame burning brightly. He knew what he would face when he returned to his king, but his lord had to be warned. With this new knowledge, Eomer hadn't noticed Emily's discomfort while he was deep in thought and as she began to squirm around he frowned.

"What ails you, milady?" he asked, not meaning to have a bite in his tone.

Emily frowned as his remark.

"Could we stop, for just a minute?" she asked timidly. "I know we're in a hurry, but it's urgent."

"I fear nothing can be as urgent as our task." Eomer pointed out still spurring his horse on.

"Oh for god's sake." Emily hissed, annoyed with his lack of aptitude to read between the lines.

Eomer eyebrows almost met his hairline.

"I beg your pardon?"

He was not used to such brevity from anyone stationed under him. Surely common decency called for manners?

"This is really important. More so than our _task_" Emily said, biting in irritation. "I mean no disrespect, Eomer, but we must stop, _now_!"

The moment Eomer slowed his horse to a walk Emily slid off, suddenly thankful for riding side saddle and ran into the deep grass. A minute or two later when she returned, obviously looking relieved she rejoined the group. Jake just shook his head and laughed while many of the Eored looked disturbed.

Eomer was frowning, but a smile threatened to break out.

"My lady, I do not know how women act in your lands and even for the Rohirric relaxed civility; your actions are most unimpressive. I would strongly suggest you mind your manners in Edoras. The King does not have the same sense of humour as the _Lord_ Eomer." Eothain said, coming forward on his steed, a deep crease in his forehead.

Emily's eyes fell to the ground in shame. This Eothain guy wasn't exactly her biggest fan it would seem and clearly all those Lord of the Rings' fan fiction stories had it wrong. If this could or ever did or would be (she wasn't sure how to reference this kind of situation), then maybe Middle Earth and its people wouldn't be so inviting. Clearly she and Jake had tested the patience of Rohan already.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, not daring to look either of the tall men in the eyes. "I didn't mean to be so rash, but…"

"Eothain, leave it be." Eomer said a clear authority in his voice. "I am sure she repents her words, but you can hardly blame her."

"Indeed." Eothain nodded curtly, clearly not on the same page as Eomer, but not having the grounds to argue.

"Your hand, Lady Emily." Eomer said, offering his own and snapping her out of her thoughts.

Emily's eyes had still been downcast. Upon meeting his eyes, she gave a small smile and took his hand.

"Thank you." She said quietly. That is what she thought she said anyway.

Eomer's eyes widened. How could she possibly know? She was most definitely human, not one of them. And by the way her, and her companion, Jake, dressed, they were most definitely not from a region where she could have picked up such things.

"What did you say?" he asked in shock.

"Uh, I said thank you." Emily said confused. "Is that such a shock? I know my manners of late haven't been exactly fitting but…"

She glanced over at Jake who too was giving her an odd look, as was most of the company.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Eomer and Eothain shared a look.

"It is nothing." Eomer said with a smile. "My apologies My Lady. Now if you will, we must continue. We must make haste."

* * *

Some time later the hills parted way to a long plain land. In the distance a mound rose in the middle of it and a top that, what Emily could only gather was a settlement of sorts. She was weary with travel and could barely keep her eyes open, even under the swift movement of the horse beneath her and the warmth of Eomer behind her. They were more of a distraction than aid.

She wanted so much to just curl up somewhere and sleep; never to wake up if it came down to that. It had been two days since she'd had a decent rest and it was beginning to show. Her muscles ached and she felt nothing short of filthy. The stench of horses and war were waning after the hours upon hours of riding and the college students were becoming used to it, if only bitterly.

"Behold!" Eomer said to Emily quietly, stirring her.

Her eyes fell upon the settlement once more as the group got closer. It was a large township of sorts, built upon a hill and fortified by not only a large wall but also a ditch. Emily though doubted both would hold against an enemy should they decide to attack. Especially not the will of Saruman and his Uruk's.

"This is the home of my mother's brother, King Theoden of the Mark. Edoras, and upon it, Meduseld, our Golden Hall. It is a shame that such dark times have brought us hither, for under brighter tidings we would be warmly welcomed." Eomer mused.

As they rode closer, Emily's breathe caught in her chest. The sight was an awe inspiring one. She could see in the waning sun light hints of gold as the light hit a large hall atop the hill with many banners flying proudly in the breeze. She felt those tingles again, the ones she had felt when she first encountered Eomer. This was all far too surreal. Her head spun and her eyes began to loose focus before she began to slump in Eomer's grasp.

"Lady Emily!" he said, holding onto her tightly as she passed in and out of consciousness.

Emily couldn't see straight but could faintly hear people calling her name behind a clear ringing noise. Their voices grew fainter before they got clearer and faded once more. Shock had finally gotten the better of her.

Apparently having your wildest dreams come true can be too much to handle.

With a look of panic, Eomer grasped onto Emily tighter and urged his men on wards to the city. Now not only did he have to return under the shame of knowing he'd defied his King, he had to hide two foreigners for their own safety.

'Elbereth, help me.' He thought with a deep sigh.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all those who take the time to read this story. I'm in a little shock that so many have. And more thanks to my fabulous reviewers. You are absolute treasures and I appreciate your time and effort. I am doing my best to get these chapters out, but typically life has other plans and likes to keep me busy. Hope every one is enjoying this as much as I am and that you have not had to wait too long.

=]


	7. Reverie

Disclaimer: I only own Emily and Jake.

*-*

Emily smiled, having the most wonderful dream.

She was lying in a lovely warm bed tucked in to her chin and though the bed was a bit lumpy and the blankets a little on the rough side, she couldn't have been more content. Even as the sun filtered in through the window to the east and warmed her face she did not stir.

There was a soft breeze filtering in through the open window carrying the sweet scent of a flower she couldn't quite pick. There was something homely about it. Outside Emily could hear the bustle of life, horses and people alike going about their business just like every other day before, completely oblivious to any drama within their own lands or out.

And for all the noise still Emily was still peaceful. Nothing seemed capable of waking her.

Until a rather clumsy maid stumbled in through Emily's bedroom door carrying a tray of hot food. Emily shot up at the start, the noise disturbing her rest. She took one look at the young woman and let out a yelp.

"I am so terribly sorry milady!" the maid said, putting the tray down at Emily's feet and rushing to kneel at her feet.

Emily sat up and rubbed her eyes clear.

"It's fine, really." She said groggily. "Don't worry about it."

"Of course milady, many thanks." The maid said bowing her head again.

Emily blinked a few times, trying to wake herself up.

"You can get up, it's ok." She said.

The young maid blushed and nodded, getting to her feet quickly.

"Your breakfast." She said indicating to the wooden tray that hosted a variety of breakfast goods, from ham, eggs and some sort of toast to fresh fruit and cooked tomatoes.

It smelled amazing.

"Thanks!" Emily said eagerly, a broad grin on her face.

"Of course." The maid nodded her fair head, her own bright green eyes sparkling.

"I have been instructed to keep your whereabouts a secret whilst you stay with us, Lady Emily. The Lady Eowyn shall arrive momentarily. So if it pleases you, after your meal. I shall help you ready yourself for the day."

Emily raised her brows.

"Secret?" she asked, after swallowing a mouthful.

"Yes milady." The maid nodded and looked somewhat anxious, but not afraid.

"Terrible tidings have reached us 'ere this morn and I fear it is not my place to discuss them. No, that I shall leave to the Lady Eowyn." She added as an after thought.

Emily was baffled.

Beyond baffled actually. Her face screwed up as she tried to understand what the maid was saying. It seemed the maid could not wait though.

"I will be back in a short moment. Your dress for this day needs fetching as your _clothing_ you arrived in needed attention."

The maid didn't know what to call Emily's garments. They were so foreign, much like Emily herself.

"I shall rap on the door no less than four times. Do not answer for anyone else."

Emily nodded and the maid left quickly, checking the corridor as she did.

With a deep sigh Emily pushed back her tray and stared blankly at her food. Her head still didn't feel right and she was still exhausted, but she could neither sleep nor eat. There was a foreboding feeling coursing through her being.

Emily threw back the sheets and ventured around the small room she had been housed in, now finally having the chance to take a good look around. What first shocked her was that someone had changed her from her comfy jeans and t-shirt ensemble into what she could only gather a guess that was a long white chemise. It wasn't super glamorous or exactly warm being that it was a very thing material, but comfortable enough. Thankfully though her underwear was left in tact. She could never live down someone changing her out of those.

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, now feeling self conscious, Emily explored a little.

It was a modest room to say the least. The furnishings were minimal, but still glorious. Emily slept in a large rosewood toned wooden bed, with a high end board that carried a Celtic style design around the edges. The bed itself was covered in many blankets and topped at the end of the bed with a fur blanket if one should ever have the need of it.

The walls themselves were wooden, dark and panelled. On the wall opposite her bed, Emily spotted a rather large tapestry. It was finely made, but the vibrancy of its thread now began to fade, the reds, blues and green no longer as strong and proud. As Emily found a basin and a mirror on the wall beside the tapestry and adjacent to the door, she heard four quiet knocks.

Emily jumped, but quickly composed herself before opening the surprisingly heavy door. The maid that greeted her this morning smiled sweetly as Emily let her pass. She was carrying with her a long ruby gown that had simple silver embroidery around the neckline and sleeves.

"This is for you, a gift from the lady Eowyn. She hopes it pleases you. I thought it would suit you well." She said with a blush and curtsied as she handed it to Emily who looked closer.

"It's exquisite. Beautiful." Emily breathed. "Thank you so much. This is more than I could ever ask for."

The maid blushed furiously at this.

"It is nothing. I hoped you could try it on so I can finalise the alterations."

Emily nodded and the maid helped her slip the dress over top her then quickly lace it up.

It was a fairly good fit, maybe a little long, but all in all everything seemed to fit snugly enough. The maid went about with pins and began quickly altering.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't even ask your name." Emily admitted bashfully.

The maid looked up with a smile and seemed to somewhat glow.

"My lady, do not trouble yourself with such things. It is not my place to make myself known." She said softly.

Emily frowned. She wasn't some well to do lady and she sure wasn't going to act like one if it meant treating people like dirt.

"OK, I'm sorry if I'm breaching conduct here, but I would really rather it if you just called me Emily. And I would like to also know your name." she said.

The young maid seemed taken aback. She bowed her head almost in shame it seemed.

"My name is Díore, daughter of Fyrdrinc, if it pleases you milady."

Emily smiled widely.

"It's nice to meet you Díore."

There was another set of knocks on the door, four just as Díore had done so.

"That will be the Lady." She stopped pinning and rushed to the door, opening it with a curtsy.

In walked a woman shy of six feet tall. She was lithe but her demeanour proved she was proud and strong if not full of sorrow. Her sandy gold hair cascaded in waves almost to the golden belt that fell around the waist of her white dress. Her deep grey eyes, though kind, held so much sadness and showed what Rohan truly had become.

Eowyn smiled in spite of herself at Emily and ushered Díore to continue.

"Well met Lady Emily." She said her arms relaxing a little.

Emily couldn't find the words, so she bowed her head in respect and blinked a few times trying to get her head around this meeting.

"It is a great honour." She replied after clearing her throat quietly.

Eowyn smiled and sat down on the bed folding her hands into her lap.

"Unfortunately it is not with such warm tidings that I meet you. It was my brother's wish that he now places yourself and your companion Jake in my care until you decide to leave these lands."

"Then he has been jailed?" Emily asked before she thought, cringing inwardly at her boldness.

Eowyn's eyes caught Emily's and she nodded frailly.

"He defied our Lord and King's word and now pays the price."

Emily frowned. 'Not good.'

She whiled away the hours with Eowyn and Jake, talking in secret in a small antechamber not far from the main hall. Emily had stressed how important it was they stayed as close as possible to the hall.

"You have the gift of foresight?" Eowyn questioned, somewhat taken aback.

Jake gave Emily a look. 'You can get yourself out of this one.' He thought.

"To a degree, yes." She avoided all eye contact and fiddled with the hem of her sleeve. "I get more of a general over-view so to speak. It's hard to explain."

Eowyn nodded, her forehead creasing slightly.

"I will not pry for knowledge that much I can promise you, but I ask of you if you can, save my uncle. That snake Wormtongue controls him like a puppet on a hand. I can take no more." She sighed and moved to the door, listening out for commotion. "Through his corrupted hands has the mighty realm of Rohan fallen to but a shadow of its former glory. I fear that with Eomer jailed and the King's son Theodred fallen, so shall Rohan to Saruman."

"Don't say that." Jake said his eyes full of pity. "If I know one thing, it's that your King is a strong man, and if he's lasted this long he will fight Wormtongue to the last." Emily caught Jake's eye before he gave her a wink and turned back to Eowyn.

Eowyn turned back to the foreigners, her eyes almost glistening with tears. She gave them a smile, though still sorrowful it was full of thanks. Silence fell amongst them for some time.

By midday, and it must be noted that it felt so much later to Emily, that at last they heard the commotion they were on edge to hear. Thunder rolled, echoing from the main hall and off the walls loudly. The tapestries, small tables and chairs rattled.

"He's here!" Emily gasped and leapt to her feet quickly, making for the door as Eowyn and Jake looked at her in wonder.

"Gandalf!" Jake exclaimed as the light was taken from the room suddenly, leaving naught but gloomy halls as he ran after Emily all but crashing into her as he saw a sallow man with dark hair on the floor next to a regal dais, sprawled out face down.

"Now Theoden, son of Thengel, will you not hearken to me?" a tall white figure said to a withering old man who could barely look up at him. Emily's eyes grew wide in wonder. "Too long have you sat in shadows and trusted twisted take and crooked promptings."

Light began to slowly fill the hall again as the old man, Theoden began to stand from his throne, his arms shaking in weariness. It was then Emily realised that Eowyn had been silently watching from her side, her hands gripping to Emily's arm in shock, when she let go and made for her King. She held on to him tightly as they slowly walked forward through the hall towards the main doors.

As the King's guard began to follow, Jake held Emily back. Gandalf followed at Theoden's side and bid Eowyn to leave them. She obviously wasn't too happy about that. At the moment she returned to Emily's side, her face grave, Emily gave her a small smile, hoping to lift her spirits. Eowyn returned it to a lesser degree.

It was not a moment later that Emily felt a gaze bore through her. She whirled around in time to see a rather dashing young man's blue eyes widen before he turned his head swiftly in a flurry of ashen blonde hair and followed his two companions, a tall dark haired man, of a similar height and a shorter man, bearded with bright red and a bronze helm on his head.

"Holy cow." She breathed, not realising Jake was now waiting for her.

"What?" he asked his forehead creasing.

"I think I just made eyes with Legolas!" Emily said flustered.


	8. The longest Hour

Disclaimer: I only own Emily and Jake and the few non LOTR characters in this chaos...

* * *

Much to Emily's dismay, neither Gandalf nor the King would allow outsiders to view their secretive council. Not that she needed to be there to understand what was going on. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas were present and soon enough so would Eomer. This only served to dishearten the foreigners. Eowyn led them back to the small antechamber they sat in not an hour before while they waited for lunch to arrive, Emily though could not sit still, pacing back and forth her mind racing.

Gandalf had finally come. Their saviour and only hope as far as they knew it was other wise indisposed with our 'more pressing' matters. And to a degree, Emily could see eye to eye with that, but the battle of Helm's Deep was upon them, looming ever closer and she was afraid. There was no certainty where she and Jake stood, and to Emily, that was unbearable. The only thing she knew was that what ever middle-earthen 'realm' they had stumbled into was most definitely following the book verse.

"Emily?" a voice called from behind her. "You ok?"

Emily slowly turned away from the door and looked towards Jake whose face had turned grave. She gave him a small smile and shrugged. Apparently she had said enough as Jake nodded in return. This was not the place to be speaking of what was on her mind, thatwhich much she could gather. She couldn't risk spilling their secret with Eowyn mere feet away. No, some things were better left unsaid.

Eowyn though was busy with thoughts of her own. She was still hurt that old Storm-crow had sent her away from her Uncle's side when he was in need and that as a woman her presence in the war room was unacceptable. And then there was the fact that her brother was locked away in one of the jail cells below them, exhausted from his recent escapade. He may very well have saved a village or indeed Rohan itself but to what avail? Eowyn did not understand why such actions were thus punishable.

As her thoughts turned more heated, so did her fidgeting, until at last she could take no more.

"I cannot sit idly by and watch the demise of these lands and my brother rot in his chamber." Eowyn said, standing in a flurry and crossing the room to the door.

Emily caught her eye and nodded.

"I'm coming with you."

She didn't think twice about it. While their future was uncertain, Emily would be damned if she couldn't help.

With Eowyn at her side, the two women stalked off towards what Emily gathered was where the jails were. Jake just shook his head and followed further behind, there more to stop the two causing trouble than anything.

The walls after a while began to run into each other, completely void of life, with very little differences in scenery aside from the odd sculpture or other artwork on display. It wasn't until they came to a small staircase leading steeply downwards did they hear voices. People were most likely needed elsewhere. There was still much else to do.

"I care not for such trivial things, Eothain." This voice was so familiar to Emily already. "Is my sister well?"

He was getting closer.

The thought made Emily very conscious of herself. She quickly smoothed over her hair, taming the frizz as best she could, trying to make it look like a rather casual affair. Jake caught what she was doing and creased his forehead. She looked like a mad woman, furiously stretching her hair out.

Eowyn stopped at the top, her face lightening with relief, colour coming back into her cheeks. When a tall masculine figure came towards the top of the staircase Eowyn threw her arms around her brothers shoulders and pulled him close, then spoke to him gravely in her own tongue. Emily didn't know for sure what she said, but Eomer's hearty laugh confirmed she had given him a right scolding for his reckless antics, poking his chest for good measure.

"Now, now dear sister I am well. And if you would be so kind as to keep your hands to yourself I might fair better." He chuckled, sharing an amused glance with Eothain.

Then his stunning grey eyes fell on Emily. They looked her up and down quickly before lingering on her face for a second too long. Casually he moved on, giving Jake a nod.

"Well met once more Lord Jake of The You-Ess-Ai." Eomer said with a small smile and a bow.

Jake had to avoid Emily's face, her smirk a little too apparent, but he hid it, returning Eomer's bow.

"And it is good to see you about and well Lady Emily. I trust Eowyn has been hospitable in my stead."

Emily was about to answer when Eomer received a playful slap on the arm.

"I did a fine job my dear brother, better than you could have, of that we are all certain." Eowyn jabbed with a sly smile and a wink at Emily who had to bite down on her lip so she wouldn't burst out laughing. The Third Marshall of the Mark being picked on by his younger sister was a sight.

Eomer flustered at this, his cheeks reddening under his well worn-in beard. He frowned at his sister and rolled his eyes. Then he started to make his way to see his uncle. As he passed Emily she laid her hand on his arm softly.

"Thank you." She said then smiling demurely, when she realised how bold she must have been acting as far as standards went in this world.

Eomer did not open his mouth to reply but his gracious smile was all she needed. Indeed, Eomer did not trust himself to reply. His was not a way with words in situations that didn't involve war or strategy. He bowed his head at her, then he and Eothain were gone, but not before Eothain grumbled under his breath as he took one last look at her. Eowyn too gave her a look, more amused than apathetic as Eothain's had been.

"I think maybe it is finally time we enjoy then meal that must have been laden out for us." Eowyn said, her smirk not leaving her face.

* * *

Though it was not long later, it certainly felt it that word had spread that they were to leave as soon as possible for Helm's Deep. Eomer too had been appointed heir to the throne, a deeply moving gesture. All too soon though, not that it was known to any in the hall save Emily and Jake, that Théoden's line would end and Eomer would take his place.

And then there was a fact that Emily had seriously over looked. She had seen the movies so many times she had almost forgotten one important thing.

Eowyn didn't go to Helm's Deep with the rest of the Rohirrim.

After everything had been decided Eothain came to seek her and Jake out, and for which he didn't seem all too pleased. It was apparent that Eomer was otherwise busy with his King and new duties so had sent Eothain whom he trusted to deliver the news. Eowyn too was busy with her newly appointed task and had sent her apologies.

Emily had been deep in conversation with Jake explaining her theory on the Book Vs Movie predicament when they heard a heavy knock on the door to the antechamber they felt almost abandoned in. Not that they could exactly waltz on in and declare themselves more in need of Gandalf's time, as Emily had told Jake rather severely.

"Come in." Jake sighed as Emily looked at him pointedly.

Eothain stepped inside the room, and gave Jake a nod, clearing his throat and ignoring Emily

"My Lord, your presence is needed in the Great Hall, King Théoden wishes to greet you. Lady Emily, you should return to your room. You will be sort out shortly." Eothain said, the whole time looking at Jake. "If you would care to follow me."

Jake shrugged and followed Eothain out, leaving Emily to find her way back.

Only problem was she had no idea where she was meant to go.

Emily grumbled to herself about stuck up horsemen and chivalry being pretty much dead before getting to her feet, straightening up with her chin tilted up and stalked out of the room. She wasn't half as livid as she was concerned she was lost after passing what looked like the same statue for what seemed like the eighth time before giving up and slumping to the ground by it in a heap. Nothing down this hall felt familiar and it was pretty much empty.

For what seemed like ages, Emily sat there on the cold stone floor idly looking around and feeling sorry for herself until her backside was cursing her. She wanted nothing more than to be curled up in her bed in her old bedroom at her parents' old farm house. She wanted familiarity. Not to be tossed aside and all but stranded in a world that was not her own. The more she thought it over, the more it hit home and soon silent tears were flowing.

So caught up was Emily in her grief that she didn't hear a pair of soft footfalls approach.

"My lady!" a girlish voice all but shrieked. "What are you doing on the floor?"

Emily peered out from behind the statue of a rather mighty looking grey horse and saw Díore walking in a rather rushed fashion towards her. She wiped her face free of the tears and tried to conceal her pain.

"Please Díore, its Emily, drop the Lady." Emily frowned as she dusted herself off bashfully and clambered to her feet.

"Of course Emily. Are you well?" Díore asked concern in her voice.

"I'm fine, just hopelessly lost." Emily sighed and avoided Díore's gaze.

The maid let out a spritely laugh and waved her hand about.

"Do not fear, where is it you intend to go? I will happily show you."

"Well, I was told I had to go back to my room." Emily frowned, though somewhat glad the maid hadn't caught her true meaning. "And to wait there until I was sought for."

"Then my lady you should know that Théoden King has asked that I find you and bring you forth. He is expecting us."

Díore lead the way through the maze Emily had found herself in and into the main hall, which wasn't as far as Emily had first thought. And it was then that Emily beheld King Théoden in all his armoured glory.

He looked like a knight from tales of old, strong, courageous and wise. The epitome of a King. Beside him stood Gandalf, tall, astute and gleaming white. His face was furrowed and deep in thought as he studied Jake who was speaking to Théoden, his head bowed and blushing.

"Of course my Lord. I'm not sure exactly what I can do to help, but it would be an honour." Jake said rather happy with whatever was going on.

As Emily approached and Díore took her leave, heads turned to her and once again Emily was suddenly aware of herself. But it was not the eyes of Gandalf that had her in such a state, though they were considering her, it was Eomer who looked as though he had stopped breathing, stiff as a board with his shoulders back and chest out that Emily felt most. His usual soft grey eyes seemed more intense to her, even from across the room. She almost didn't notice Aragorn and Gimli standing with Legolas who seemed to be regarding her in the same manner as Gandalf.

"You must be the Lady Emily." Théoden said with a slight smile as he beckoned her over.

"Théoden, King. It is both a pleasure and an honour to meet you." Emily attempted a curtsey that looked more like a nervous bop with a smile thrown in for good measure. She held the King's gaze until she couldn't help but let it slide back to Eomer who she could have sworn was buzzing with pridetrying not to chuckle. Her cheeks flushed red.

"I have asked your brother here if he would do us a great service in riding to battle with us which he has accepted. I also have something to ask of you." He came closer, barely a foot away and although Emily was intimidated, his eyes were soft and welcoming. She threw a glance to Jake worridlyworriedly before answering.

"Of course, my lord. You need only ask of me and I will do all I can." She said amazed she could find the strength to reply so calmly when she felt so ready to crumble under the pressure of company such as the one she was in now.

TheodenThéoden nodded, clearly happy with her response.

"I would ask that you remain in Edoras with Eowyn. Your brother seemed to believe that you would ask to ride with us but Battle is no place for a Lady, even if the field is a well fortified fortress near impossible to defeat."

The King paced back over to a table that was spread out in the centre of the hall not far in front of the dais. On it maps were laid out along with a pewter tankard and an empty plate.

"Your lodgings are now your own until you see fit to journey from these lands, and indeed I hope that time comes for good not ill. Now! Come lords, battle ready armour is needed."

The men, elf and wizard alike walked to the end of the hall seeking the armoury while Emily was once again left to her own devices. Eomer gave her a smile before following his Uncle. She would have given anything not to be left here, to follow them to the armoury and beyond. Emily truly had no desire for war or the like, but she would have traded all she owned back home to see Helm's Deep in all its glory. Now she'll be lucky if she sees it in its tattered and torn state after this epic fight.

Then a thought struck her.

How in the hell was Jake going to hold up in this battle?

* * *

Thanks to all you who not only read this story but take the time to review, it means a lot. Hope you enjoyed.

=]

Also just an after thought and a question, should I look for a beta? I'm not sure if it's a move I should make.

Cheers.


	9. Distance is darkness

Disclaimer: I only own Emily and Jake.

* * *

After the small council had parted from the main hall, Emily cornered Jake out of earshot, her face a mixture of rage and concern.

"I'm your sister?" she asked "And what would possess you to ride off to certain death! This is not some stupid story anymore Jake. This is our reality!"

Jake's face creased.

"What would you have me say?" he all but shouted back. "I can't deny the King and I couldn't well explain to them to our situation. They'd think I was crazy!"

Emily sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as though to relieve her body from the stress. It didn't lessen.

"I don't know." She whispered. "I think Gandalf knows though, or at least thinks something isn't right with us. I don't doubt the first moment he can he'll corner us."

"All the more reason to be loyal to Rohan." Jake replied, putting an arm around her shoulders. "He might not realise what's happened. They could think we are enemy spies! I'm not going to give them a reason to think that."

Emily looked up into his bright eyes. That white flame was upon his brow again and now he was dressed much like a nobleman, even if his tunic was a little warn and a good size too big, she could see something she'd never noticed before.

How much he seemed to fit into this world. Jake wasn't the same man he had been back home. Sure he couldn't use a sword, ride a horse or cook anything but instant noodles, but there was something about him right now. She was sure of it.

A figure stepped out from around the corner hastily.

"My apologies for interrupting." He said. "I have been sent to find you, Lord Jake. We have readied a horse for you, and your few belongings. We ride out hence in an hour."

"Not at all Leofric." Jake said with a smile. "I will be with you shortly. Let me bid farewell to my sister first."

"As you wish." Leofric gave a small bow and disappeared again.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Emily frowned.

Jake sighed and bowed his head.

"I don't like the idea of riding off to fight either, but what else would you have me do? Run away like a pussy?" he chuckled at the thought.

Emily cracked a grin.

"Considering you already are one, that wouldn't leave much else to do."

Jake laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Be careful out there, and stick as close to the main building as you can ready for a retreat. You're not an archer so I doubt they'll have you on the walls. And don't try anything stupid." She lectured, holding his gaze furiously. "I need my 'brother' to return. I can't go through this alone."

"I'll be back, I promise." He said and with a small squeeze of her shoulders he turned and followed Leofric out.

Just over an hour later Emily stood out the front of Meduseld and watched the men ride out towards the sun as a dark cloud followed and chased them east. Following them with her gaze she waited until they had left her sight before turning into the hall and venturing off to find her room. When she arrived there, she found it much the same as when she'd left.

Only now her satchel was on her bed.

She let out a squeal of delight and raced over after closing the door behind her. Emily threw the cover open and rummaged inside.

"I thought I'd lost you." She muttered happily to the black bag. "Jake must have brought you with him."

She pulled out her notebook computer, opened the cover and switched it on. The Windows jingle greeted her and she sighed with a sad smile. There would be little time left to relish this technology with no power point to recharge the battery. Pointlessly she tapped into the internet access button and clicked 'connect' before waiting to be denied.

"Ugh." She moaned. "Should have guessed."

Emily closed the computer and tucked it under the mattress of her bed. She couldn't chance somebody stumbling across it. Honestly she couldn't figure out how to explain that one. Settling herself back down on the bed, Emily continued to dig through her bag, finding a packet of chocolate flavoured pop-tarts, red Gatorade, a note pad full of random drawings and notes, three sharpie markers, the eyeliner pen she'd sworn she'd lost last week, seven dollars in spare change and her most prized possession.

The large and ill-kempt copy of Lord of the Rings fell open right down the middle, the binding so frail now that pages were becoming loose. Emily picked it up, a grin plastered all over her features. Her eyes were drawn to the page and a particular verse with his name catching her eye.

'_For a moment Eomer and Aragorn halted before the gates. The thunder was rumbling in the distance now. The lightening flickered still, far off among the mountains in the South. A keen wind was blowing in the North again. The clouds were torn and drifting, and stars peeped out; and above the hills of the Coomb-side the westering moon rode, glimmering yellow in the storm-wrack.'_

The verse was about Helm's Deep and it sent a wave of panic through Emily. She vividly remembered the battle scene from The Two Towers, the horror that it portrayed and realised it was only a shadow of what was to come. The real battle would be far bloodier and gruesome with real people dying. A chill ran down Emily's spine.

"I hope they'll be ok." She whispered.

She relived the last time she spoke to Jake. She'd been so angry with him and so selfish. Admittedly she hardly knew the guy, but in the past few days and being thrown into this insanity he had become the closest thing she'd known to a sibling and a friend.

And then there was her awkward farewell to Eomer. Neither knew what to say or indeed how to convey what they'd wanted to say. The two kept talking over each other and soon gave up. Eomer gave her a nod and turned away as Emily sighed and watched him leave.

As much as she liked the guy, this lack of communication was frustrating.

Hours later Emily was still in her room, reading the book intently, holding onto any details she found necessary like it was her very own life force she was holding on to. She couldn't pry herself away from the book, even though she was past the point of starving, haven't not eaten properly in days. It wasn't until a sharp knock sounded at the door and footsteps softly padding into the room did she snap out of it.

Emily looked up sharply as Eowyn made her way over. Her eyes were cheerless and vacant, but still she greeted Emily with a smile.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting." Eowyn said quietly. "No one has seen you since the men left. I had hoped we weren't being unhospitable in such a time. You have as much cause for concern as we do."

Emily smiled softly.

"Thank you, but I'm fine. I've just been thinking." She said, trying to hide the book amongst her skirts. "How are you faring? I know today has been rough for you."

Eowyn's eyes flickered for a moment with recognition.

"My thanks, but I am holding on."

Eowyn patted Emily on the shoulder affectionately.

"Come, a meal has been prepared for us."

Emily hesitated for a moment. A part of her was perking up at the thought of food, but another part was desperate to keep on reading. She got to her feet quickly, trying to conceal the book under the pillows but fumbled and it fell to the ground with a thud.

"What was that?" Eowyn asked, her forehead creasing sceptically.

"Oh, uh, that was just a, uh, a book." Emily said trying to play it off as nothing out of the ordinary.

"A book?" Eowyn prodded, coming over to pick it off the ground before Emily got there. She lifted it up and took a good look from front to back. "You are a scholar?"

"Of sorts, yes. Back home I am." Emily answered, not wanting to delve into details.

"I can not read this. What language is this?" Eowyn flipped through the pages of the book trying to discern the characters.

"It's called English. Very much the same as what we're speaking now. I guess the letters are different to what you're used to." Emily said, peering over her shoulder.

"Yes, I must say they are. I would not consider myself a scholar, but I am fluent in the written arts and I have never seen such as this. How far have you and your brother travelled?"

Eowyn turned to look Emily dead in the eye. Emily felt the heat and begin to crack under the pressure.

"Uh, well, it's a long ride as the eagle flies." She tried to dodge the bullet.

"That much I have gathered from your mannerisms and clothing alone. But please enlighten me." Eowyn was cluing on that something was not right and she was not about to tolerate it.

"Well, I guess it would be east of here…" Emily thought out loud, trying to place it.

"But Eomer found you west of Meduseld."

"I realise that and well, it's all rather complicated."

Now she was in a tight spot.

Eowyn sat down on the bed, crossed her arms and looked at Emily intently.

"We have time."

Emily let out a deep sigh.

"This is sort of the whole reason we needed to find Gandalf and speak with him…"

Emily went on to tell Eowyn the story of how she and Jake had somehow 'fallen' into the Middle Earth realm. As she went, she tried to explain modern gadgetry and the like, most of which flew over Eowyn's head. By the end of Emily's tale, she had fallen silent, and Emily could not tell if it was from disbelief or shock. She truly hoped it wasn't a stint in the dungeons for her.

Several minutes passed by and Emily could no longer take the silence.

"Please, please say something. I'm sorry if I've offended you, but I've only told you the truth." She begged, feeling tense all over and nauseous.

Eowyn made to speak, but shut her mouth quickly, seemingly thinking hard about what her statement should be.

"I do believe you speak the truth of what you know." She said slowly. "But I find it hard to see how this is possible. How such a thing can occur."

Emily let go of a breath she hadn't realised she'd been hiding. Then an idea struck her.

She clambered over the bed and lifted the far end of the mattress, knocking Eowyn sideways.

"Sorry!" she piped up before retrieving what she desired.

She stood up promptly holding the black rectangular object in both hands.

"My lady, this may help make my story easier for you to understand." She knelt down next to Eowyn and sat the object on the bed before splitting it in two almost. "This device is electrical, like the power point I spoke of earlier."

Emily then darted off to the hand basin near the door and filled a cup part way with water before jogging back to the bed. She pressed the laptops on button and the start up jingle sounded. Eowyn let out a squeak of surprise and backed up to the other side of the room.

"This is a computer." Emily said, indicating to the black object. "It's a device used from my homelands to store knowledge, like a book almost, but its pages never burn and the ink never runs dry. And this is similar to the reaction that happened, which Jake and I believe brought us here."

Emily held the cup over the laptop, her heart beating a mile a minute, said her goodbyes as she slowly poured the clear liquid onto it. The laptop hissed in protest, sizzling under the keys until it could take no more and turned itself off but not before sparks shot out of it. Eowyn watched in horror, pressing herself into the wall with white knuckles.

"By the valar." She whispered her eyes wide with fright.

Emily stood slowly, her eyes never leaving her precious laptop.

"What magic is this?" she breathed.

"This is technology. Or was at least." Emily sighed. "And I think that's how it all happened. I can't be sure though, that's why I wanted to check with Gandalf. I don't think the electrical shortage on its own could have sent us here."

Eowyn nodded, not fully understanding, more in sympathy.

"I am sorry such terrible things have befallen you and your friend, Emily and I vow I will do what I can to help."

Emily smiled deeply touched, her eyes brimming with tears.

"That means so much, thank you. And I wish to return the gesture. Anything I can do to help you, please let me know."

Eowyn smiled in return.

"I think I might send for our meal to be brought to your chambers, we have much else to discuss."

* * *

AN: another one bites the dust. Thanks for reading. Also special thanks to Song in the woods, Skattebasse and Cherish for your advice, it's been a great help. =] And double special thanks to Doris The Younger. You've put a lot of things into perspective for me. Having said that I have decided a beta would be a good idea. Now I've got to find one! Haha.

Please review!


	10. A shadow is cast

Disclaimer: I only own Emily and Jake. And all other characters not featured in the book.

* * *

On the eve of battle, Jake would spend a good day or two warming up for the event. Practising swings, throwing curve balls and running the pitch till his feet bled.

But that was baseball and this was war.

The closer they got the playing field, the more fidgety he got, playing with the leather reins of his horse, looking from side to side and taking his feet out of the stirrups before sliding them back in. He rode at the front of the line, not far from Eomer,

.Gandalf and the king, and amongst the men he had grown to know, Eothain and Leofric.

It was Legolas though who rode close to the King and picked up on Jake's behaviour. He steered back, leaving Aragorn and Gimli (who rode with Eomer) and fell in line with Jake.

"Battle brings out the best and worse in us all." He said offhandedly.

Jake cast him a sideways glance trying not to bite back with something he'd later regret.

"It is just nerves." He opted to say instead. "Happens every time."

Legolas looked over at him knowingly.

"For a man of such noble lineage, your training seems rather lacking. Your lack of warfare knowledge..."

"It seems we come from very different worlds then, good sir." Jake replied cutting Legolas off, wishing he didn't have to hide behind some false bravado. "In my homelands war does not shadow our door step such as this. And we do not seek it out so readily."

Legolas nodded obviously put out and silently seething sped up to Aragorn, holding him in rapt conversation for some time. Jake had no idea what exactly it was about, being that it was spoken in some other language, but he would have bet his '64 Mustang that it was about him.

"Damn elves."

Camp that night was far from fair, with no fires lit in fear it would give away their location. Jake sat huddled in his blanket and cape, still restless but exhausted. He begged for sleep to over come but fear kept him wide eyed.

Scouts had departed a good hour or two ago and a watch was made with several shifts. Although he could not sleep, Jake was glad he had not been asked to participate in the guard. He was certain he would not be able to keep focus and had no idea what to do should a situation arise. He thought for sure that he'd end up screaming like a girl and head for the hills.

He realised that this whole charade was a stupid idea and he should have stayed behind, not trying to be a hero but accepting it for what it was. The fact that he had no idea how to use the sword that lay on the ground next to him silently and placidly sheathed did not help. He spent the hour's awake going over movies in his head of all the fight scenes he'd loved so much, trying to figure out what angles to swing at and how to keep balance.

With so much on his mind Jake wore out a few hours before dawn and fell into a restless sleep.

Not long after dawn they were on the road again, with Jake feeling worse for wear. The cold hard ground mixed with next to no sleep had done nothing for his temper and he all but bit at anyone who spoke to him.

By the afternoon the dark clouds that had followed them began spreading ahead through the sky and the sun started setting in the west, blood red. Jake considered it for some time as it began to hide behind the looming mountains. He was still and silent, sitting on the horse with a name he could hardly pronounce almost robotically. His eyes wandered ahead slowly and fell on Gandalf's back who seemed deep in thought.

As Jake's eyes were fixated on Gandalf, he didn't notice a man ride up to the group. He looked beyond exhausted, sliding in the saddle slightly to the side. Both the scout's helm and shield looked battered and war torn.

"Is Eomer here?" he called frantically. His eyes looked upon the Marshall wide eyed and frightened. "You come at last, but too late and with far too few men."

The scout went on to tell them of the devastation that Saruman had left upon the lands near the River Isen and had ordered his Uruk's and the Wild men who'd recently taken allegiance with him to fight and march upon the Rohirrim. Many of their country-men had safely retired to Helm's Deep for the moment thanks to Erkenbrand, who himself had gone in search of those who had scattered. Jake had listened with rapt attention.

Théoden had remained hidden and silent until now. So aggrieved by this news he revealed himself with a new sense of purpose and fierceness.

"I am here Ceorl! We are the last host of the Eorlingas and will not return home without battle."

Jake paled. The situation was suddenly becoming very real for him. He could feel the tension in the air, the fear in the men around him. This was ten million times worse than the tension he felt before a championship game. It was hallowing him out and eating him alive.

He wanted to run, turn this horse around and run. Jake just wanted to go home.

Gandalf, having ridden a little ahead had steered Shadowfax in to Théoden.

"Ride to Helm's Deep and do not tarry! I must go on a swift errand. Await me at Helm's Gate. Farewell!" he spoke quickly before turning away and racing off leaving the men dumbfounded.

Jake was a little confused himself. He had recounted that the wizard would ride off to rally men, but that was to find Eomer who was here with them. Who was left to find?

"Damn it all to hell." He cursed rubbing his eyes, knowing that he should have read the books now and not just sufficed to see the movies. He knew that he would reap the consequences one day, but never to this degree.

"What ails you, Lord Jake?" Eomer asked, as he rode alongside Jake.

Jake did a double take, not realising he had company.

"Uh, I poked myself in the eye." He lied. "By accident, of course."

"Of course?" Eomer said, wondering if the man was daft or just suffering from stress. He had the air of a King, like the men of Númenor from the old tales. But there was something very wrong here.

Night fell shortly after as the hills began to draw closer and if Jake looked ahead catching the right light he could seen a green coomb and a gorge.

"That is Helm's Deep," Eomer muttered, his voice full of reverence. "It was named so after Helm Hammerhand, a hero of Rohan and many great battles made this his refuge. To this day it is still a safe haven."

By the time the company had ridden low into the valley and into the mouth of the valley, cries and horn blasts rang out in the darkness. News had arrived that the wolves and their riders were abroad. They rode on with all the speed they could muster, but thankfully they were not far from Helm's Dike by now.

Jake pushed his horse hard as he dared, bouncing around in the saddle, his backside screaming in protest and badly bruised from the two day trek. He gripped the saddle tightly with his thighs having next to no control over his arms as they flapped around wildly.

"Is riding not common practise in the lands of You-ess-ai?" Eomer asked with a chuckle falling in line with Jake. "No matter. I will catch you should you fall."

Jake scowled, not daring to do more out of fear of falling and the strong desire to loose his breakfast.

By the time they reached the Dike, the stars and the moon were completely hidden behind the dark clouds. Jake was sure that the heavens would open up before the night was through. He didn't need a book to tell him that.

As they got closer a man rode out to challenge them. He was in full Rohirric soldier garb and looked to be somewhat highly stationed.

"The Lord of the Mark rides forth to Helm's Gate." Eomer retaliated, his patience wearing thin. "I, Eomer son of Eomund, speak."

The man who turned out to be a sentential greeted them solemnly and gave them leave.

"The enemy is on your heels. Make haste! We haven't much time."

The company then rode through to the breech and up to the sward. Many me welcomed their king warmly, hope now restored. Jake could feel it resonating off the walls from every face. An older man, obviously a leader of some sorts stepped forward. Jake rode in close as he could get his stubborn horse, eager to hear what was going on. Still the conversation was faint.

"My lord, we have a thousand men ready to fight. Good men, but many have seen too many winters, or too few. Even my son's son is with us ready to face what may come. What news of Erkenbrand?"

"I fear he may not come now. Our scouts have found no news of him and the enemy in the valley behind us." Eomer said gravely.

Jake fidgeted. He wanted to tell them not to be afraid, that help would come but he couldn't find the words. And how could he tell them? Tell them that he'd seen it in a movie? That Emily had read about them in a book? No. They'd think he were mad.

Deep in his own thoughts Jake missed the rest of the conversation that transpired between Eomer and the older man and wasn't roused until the company began to move on.

By the time they reached what Leofric had called 'The Hornburg', Eomer had begun sorting the men to where he wanted them positioned and ready for battle. He encouraged Jake into the Hornburg after inquiring about the foreigner's archery skills.

Jake laughed nervously.

"I wouldn't say it was, uh is, um common practise back home." He said, lying through his teeth. "Only a select few ever learn the art."

Eomer's eyebrows met his hairline and a few of the warriors walking about close by stood still in shock.

"Then how have your country-men survived thus far?" Eomer asked, disbelieving.

"We have other means. I'm more of a swordsman myself really." Jake said, trying to divert their attention.

As Aragorn passed by, he glanced at Jake who was avoiding all eye contact where possible and looking slightly guilty. Aragorn couldn't deny there was something the young man but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Very well, you shall stand amongst the King's guard. Leofric, I trust you can escort Lord Jake to his position." Eomer said before walking off to where he was needed with fierce determination.

Jake let out a silent sigh of relief. He was neither warrior, nor nobleman and knew absolutely nothing of war. The further away from the gruesome battle he was, the better!

He looked around. Many of the men, warriors, farmers, boys, and the elderly obviously shared his sentiment. And although there was a glimmer of hope in their eyes, Jake could easily tell how scared they were. Even Eomer who was a seasoned warrior and hot headed to boot had a spark of concern in his eyes.

"Come Jake." Leofric said, moving off further into the Hornburg, pushing his way through the crowds.

Jake followed almost in a trance as he took a good look at the structure around him. Behind he saw the Deeping Wall up close, standing at least twenty to thirty feet high. Everything here was made of solid stone, strong and steadfast, much like its people. It was a bit of reassurance in such dark times and Jake had an overwhelming sense of pride to be fighting alongside the men of Rohan.

* * *

AN:

Song in the woods: You crack me up! Lol. I think they'd be closer to our rats in Rohan, maybe not so much in Mordor though. I think those little blighters would be something terrible like your theory. *shudders*

Skattebasse: Thank you for the offer. I've put some feelers out, just waiting now but if you have any suggestions they'd be most welcome. I'm hoping you think the momentum is building, but again I believe this is why a beta is needed. I know it may mean updates would be slower, but the chapters would be richer for it.

Thank you every one for reading. Reviews would definitely be appreciated and noted.

=]


	11. Meaning in tragedy

Disclaimer- Obviously I do not own LOTR, only Emily, Jake and Leofric.

-=-

Time seemed to creep by, as though fate were cruel enough to drag this night out and their inevitable doom. Jake for the life of him couldn't stand still. He knew it was a bad nervous habit but he couldn't will himself otherwise. He stood on, watching men race back and forth on an errand or two, passing on messages to the King.

The whole while, the dark clouds that had chased the Rohirrim to the Hornburg had finally caught up. From under the cover of a darkened sky anyone on the Deeping Wall would be able to make out small fires within the valley beyond.

The enemy had come.

As they got closer, their terrifying cries could be heard to the deaf, so loud was the noise. Jake's chest tightened uncomfortably, his shoulders slumping under the weight of his new armour as his stomach churned. The urge overwhelming him to loose his stomach, but pride stood in the way.

"Stand tall men!" Théoden's voice carried out feebly over the screams of their enemies. "None yet have breeched these walls and none ever shall."

A white faced Jake wanted to believe the King. He really did. But the nagging thoughts and memories of how The Two Towers movies had transpired left much to be looked-for. He remembered that the day would be won, but at what cost?

Ever closer the enemy drew closer and by the time midnight had come lightning began its assault on the darkened sky making Jake jump in fright, his nervous already jittery. He ignored the chuckles and snorts from the men stationed around him too shaken up to care. His eyes were wise as the thunder rolled in and Jake strained his neck to see what was going on but everything was pitch black where the light of the few torches or the lightning didn't touch.

Even with all these people surrounding him, Jake had never felt more alone.

Then the rain came and Jake braced himself as the water drops tinker-tinkered on armour and shields alike and bouncing off the stone. Jake heard the cries of the Orcs beyond the walls, sending shivers down his spine and then their trumpets. They sounded almost crude, no musical sound to them at all like he'd heard from the Rohirrim horns. Much like the creatures themselves. No heart or pride about them.

As the lightening again flashed throughout the sky Jake could hear orders being barked out in Rohirric and watched as the archers readied themselves. Then the battle began. The archers fired and were met by a counter attack a dozen times over. Men fell with horrified screams as other rushed to fill their places. But they didn't fall half as frequently as the enemy did, their arrows seldom having the power to fly the walls.

And while most were pre occupied by the arrow fire the enemy gained the gates.

With two large trees carried by twenty a piece easily used like battering rams, the enemy stop in front of the gates. Many of the Rohirrim wisely guarded the structures, bracing them where possible, but it didn't stop or sway the enemy. Every hit resonated a loud _boom_ that could be heard through every inch of the Hornburg.

The banging roused the King and his men.

"To arms!" Théoden called out rallying back up to the gates.

Jake looked around wildly and caught Leofric racing towards him.

"Come!" the scout yelled gesturing violently to the gate with his arm.

Jake nodded and chased after Leofric, darting between men left and right before bounding down a flight of stairs and across the flat stone. He caught up to Leofric before the gates.

"We need to brace this. Eomer, Lord Aragorn and their men are on the other side fighting the Orcs off. Be ready to help them." Leofric shouted over the noise.

Jake nodded his head to show his understanding and moved in towards the gate before helping bar it up with wood and stone. It had taken such a battering that it barely stayed on its hinges, the iron cracked and split in dangerous need of repair.

Jake and his comrades working swiftly taking large beams of wood and nailing them to the existing gates. They worked hard in the night under low torch light. Sweat pooled on Jake's brow under the weight of his helm. He lifted the helm for a moment to wipe the sweat away and looked through the gap that still remained. He could see Aragorn, back turned to them wielding his sword like a mad man, Eomer beside fighting with more ferocity than he'd seen in any movie.

These were warriors.

They began to fall back to the gate, the force of the orcs much lessened with few left standing in their wake.

"Hold on!" Jake called to a man who was readying a stone to close the gate completely.

The men and dwarf kept fighting. Aragorn turned swiftly having a short moment spare and his eyes met Jake's. Jake gave him a stern nod and Aragorn shouted to his comrades.

"Fall back!"

The few men on the other side obliged, diving through when they could. Jake stood tall and signalled for a man no older than himself who stood close to ready his bow.

"If the enemy get close, shoot." He called to him.

The young Rohirrim nodded, drawing back an arrow and watching through one eye carefully. Jake drew his sword just in case and it sang with wildness, with it a shiver surged through him.

With all the men through save Aragorn, Eomer and Gimli, Jake instructed the men to ready the boulder that would block the hole. Aragorn escaped through in good health and as he did Jake saw Eomer fall. The young archer under Jake's instruction fired at the two orcs who'd tripped the Marshall but missed.

What happened next was a blur of angry shouts and rage from Eomer's country men and Aragorn who blocked the hole and thus Jake's view. Then by some miracle he saw not only the Marshall emerge through the gap, but Gimli both covered from head to toe in blood, dirt and god knows what else.

Jake let out a sigh of relief.

"Emily would kill me if he died." He thought with a chuckle.

"My thanks, Lord Jake."

Speak of the devil.

Jake turned around and saw Eomer looking down at him with an earnest smile. He gave the Marshall a nod.

"I'm sure you would have done the same for any one of your men or allies."

"Two!" Gimli cried as he sidled past the men seeing Legolas approach.

"Only two?" Legolas asked with a chuckle. "My friend, you have some catching up to do."

Jake rolled his eyes. Even he knew where this was going watching the pair return to the wall in hot debate. Eomer gave a laugh followed. Aragorn though stopped by Jake's side for a moment.

"For a man who has had no experience in battle, you took command well tonight. I am sure it will not be the last time either. Thank you Lord Jake." He said, not meeting Jake's gaze but staring after his comrades. He turned, clapped Jake on the shoulder and took to the stairs two at a time.

"Anytime." Jake said dumbly as he set about helping secure the gate.

Half of him wanted to return to the King's guard but another half of him was filled with a new desire. It wasn't particularly strong as such but pride begged otherwise. Leofric at that moment interrupted his thoughts.

"I think I'll stay at the gates. Those orcs do not know when to give up. Something tells me that was not their last attempt to assault the Deep."

Jake nodded in agreement.

"I think you're right. They seemed very determined; I imagine they have a trick or two up their sleeves if they run with a wizard."

"Indeed." Leofric said, his face paling a few shades. "But so long as someone is left to defend Helm's walls, hope remains and none shall breech. Shall I help you return to your post?"

Jake took in a deep breath and puffed out his chest.

"That won't be necessary Leofric. I'm staying here. Those Orcs will have to crawl over my dead body before they get in."

Some time later the moon finally broke through the dark clouds as the rain stopped, giving the Rohirrim hope. Down by the gate an older man who Jake reckoned was at least seventy, with shoulder length wispy white hair and a face heavy set with lines clapped a younger lad on the shoulder and spoke to him in their native tongue. Jake couldn't understand what was said, but the grin they shared and the relief on the boys face said it must be good news.

Leofric turned his face upwards at hearing the old man and smiled relief evident on his face.

"_Manwë smiles down on us. This day may yet be won."_

_Jake stared up in confusion._

_"Manwë?" _

This time it was Leofric's turn to be confused.

"Yes, Manwë, lord of the sky." He said matter-of-factly as though every one should know this.

"Ah Manwë, right. Jake was fumbling now. He wracked his brain for a response. "We ah, know him by a different name where I come from. We call him Zeus."

Cut off by a large bang from their musings, the gates shook violently behind them. Outside the walls the orcs roared and bashed their swords against their shields Jake could hear the men on the walls cry out but couldn't understand what they were saying.

"What's going on?" he asked Leofric who had drawn his sword.

"They have ladders!" the young man replied, colour drained from his face. "They're trying to climb the wall!"

Jake felt his mouth go dry. He had hoped that this part of the story didn't happen, that it was in the movie to add to the drama. He swore loudly as his comrades surrounding him fell upon the gate to brace it further, afraid their handy work would fail.

Up above to his right, Jake could make out the melee on the wall. He was torn between rushing up the stairs and staying behind with the gate.

"The orcs are in the Deep!"

Jake froze, his heart racing as he realised his fear were confirmed and his decision made. He saw an older man, a seasoned warrior rush down from the Hornburg and lead a charge of soldiers to meet the onslaught head on. Jake unsheathed his sword and ran off to join them with Leofric at his heels.

"For Rohan!" the scout called out, his voice raspy and his sword held high.

Jake slowed down to let the soldiers over take him, using the moment to check his grip and gather his wits. Leofric stopped and clapped him on the shoulder, giving him an encouraging smile before following his country-men into uncertainty. Jake let out a deep breath, nodded to himself and jogged after them.

His eyes widened as he saw the Rohirrim disperse and meet the orcs blades and spears raised, his eyes almost doubling when he caught an orc headed his way.

The monster stood at well over six feet tall. Heavily built like a pro-footballer and shielded by shabby armour. Its ratty dark hair fell past its shoulders and it's teeth gnashed together in wrath. Jake lifted his sword and scowled in return not letting the creature scare or deter him. As it advanced, everything seemed to slow down.

He saw the direction the orc was about to attack from, so Jake moved at the last, letting instinct guide him. Swiftly he spun around and cut down the foul beast who'd lost it's footing from its heavy swing. As the sword connected he felt hot blood splatter and his sword slide effortlessly through flesh. Dazed, Jake pulled back, the sword still clasped desperately by white shaking hands.

Not having a moment to process what he'd done, instinct and adrenaline took over again as he narrowly ducked a blow to the head. Still time passed by and every movement seemed as though it were made in slow motion.

Again and again he saw an attack and dodged or parried it only to lay a blow of his own. Shapes and colours blurred by. All Jake saw was his opponent. Beside him Leofric fought relentlessly, seeing the change brought on in Jake. He drew hope and strength from the foreigner, using his battle cries to spur on his own attacks.

Orcs raged still around them, leaving the small company stranded as though on an island. The gates had fallen but still the horse-lords fought valiantly, stubborn as they were tired.

"Twenty one!" a rough voice called from above on the wall, interrupting Jake's rage for the briefest of moments.

He cracked a wicked grin as he came front on with a particularly nasty looking orc. It spat at him and roared heaving its cleaver as it advanced.

"Come get some!" Jake yelled back preparing his sword for another thirst quenching bite of steel.

A trumpet sounded, interrupting the orc's advance on Jake with a blast of fire and smoke that sent stone flying through the air. Not for the last time that night Jake cursed the Lord Jesus Christ and his mother alike.

"We need to fall back!" He shouted running his sword through the dazed orc's chest and seeing more orcs pour through the gaping hole in Helm's wall. "Fuck! Get back to the Hornburg!"

He urged the men who still stood around fighting back while the orcs were temporarily confused or celebrating their advancement in the battle. When he had compliance he followed the retreating, looking around wildly for Leofric.

"Get back! Fall back!" he shouted as they ran, encouraging any that could hear to do the same.

"They've breeched the walls!" Leofric's voice said hysterically from behind.

"Come on!" Jake urged him as they ran and closed in on the stairs, spying Aragorn who's sword was gleaming.

"Gamling!" the ranger shouted to the old man who'd led Jake's march. "Get your men inside!"

They hurried up the steps swiftly as Aragorn remained with Legolas watching his back, his last arrow notched and ready.

"All who can have now fallen safely back Aragorn. Fall back!" Legolas called as Jake and Leofric who held up the ranks ran past.

Aragorn followed but slipped in his weariness and the orcs advanced fiercely. Jake spun to help him as Legolas loosed his last arrow delaying the orcs front line. Jake helped Aragorn to his feet as a boulder came crashing down the stairs behind them, falling from above. With a nod of thanks from Aragorn, the pair ran through the door of the citadel and heard them clang shut behind.

"Things go ill my friends." Aragorn said, wiping his forehead as Legolas closed in, Leofric coming to Jake's side.

"My Lord, how do you fair?" the scout asked, his sword hand slumping despairingly under the weight of his weapon.

"I've been better." Jake replied doubling over himself, suddenly turning very green.

The weight of everything he'd just faced finally catching up. He may have had a brief moment of valour but apparently for Jake, these situations don't last.

"How bout you, Leofric?" he asked with a gasp trying to hold his stomach together.

The scout let out a chuckle.

"Alas! I too have seen better days. But I think you should rest a moment Jake."

Jake nodded slowly, holding himself up long enough before sliding down the stone wall and putting his head between his legs trying to block out the smell of blood. He dazed out, only coming to when he was spoken to. Leofric and Aragorn checked up on him a couple of times bringing water occasionally. Then the whispers began. People looked frightened and worried, not just because of the current situation that the Deep was being over run.

Because Eomer was missing.

-=-

AN: Thanks to all for reading. Please review.

Song in the woods: ha-ha, I think I'd be the same. That was sort of my motivation because lets face it, you average Joe doesn't exactly have 'warrior spirit'. [lol, so coining that phrase.] But people have been known to find some sort of crazy strength during trying times and Jake is that type of person.

Rossi's Lil Devil: Thanks muchly. Hope you liked.

Waterpeach4: Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

=]


	12. The shadow revealed

Disclaimer- I do not own LOTR! Only Emily, Jake, Leofric and Díore at this stage.

* * *

Jake joined Aragorn, asking around for Eomer. He felt a sense of duty to call upon the welfare of the man who so humbly called upon his own, despite how sore and tired he was. To be honest, if he didn't owe the man his and Emily's life, he probably would not have worried, but he'd seen Emily's temper flare once and he didn't want to provoke her again if he could help it. As they walked around the citadel, no one could bring them piece of mind. Some though had guessed the Marshall had retreated to the caves and swore that there he and his men would be safe.

Jake seemed somewhat cynical, mirroring Aragorn's thoughts.

"With Saurman's explosives, they're just as likely to be sealed up!" He all but shouted.

"I fear that you are right Jake. If we can defend ourselves and create a barrier strong enough, we may be able to save them. Come now! We must share these ill tidings with the King."

Aragorn led him back urging him to hurry and set out to council Théoden, who had fallen into doubt and depression but tried valiantly to hide it from his own men.

"The end will not be long, but I will not fall here a coward. At dawn I will ride forth and bid my men to do the same." Théoden said, with what remained of his former glory. "Ride out with me lords and we shall cleave road or make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!"

Aragorn shared a look with the King, fire in his eyes, and then nodded.

"I will ride out." He said with fierceness before taking leave.

Théoden beamed before turning to Jake, who was searching for a place on the wall behind to stare at as though pretending he'd missed the conversation, letting the situation sink in.

"I do no ask that you risk your life for me, Lord Jake, as you have done much for my men already. But on this hour I would draw much from your courage." Théoden reasoned, his face falling, a grievous line replacing his grin.

And then the guilt set in.

* * *

Emily woke with a start, gasping for breath. It was still dark outside but dawn wasn't too far away. Her hair was matted together, layers sticking up left and right and sweat was beading on her forehead. She could feel her heart almost beating out of her chest as her panic subdued itself now she cold recognise reality from dream. Or at least what had become her immediate reality. She grasped at her head then let her hand fall to her chest as if willing to calm her heart and mind alike. Emily couldn't quite pick it, but something didn't feel right.

Easily she could have told anyone she was worried about the men at Helm's Deep, fighting the tens of thousands of orcs that were determined to overthrow them, but it wasn't _just_ that. Something else, some small miscalculation perhaps, troubled her since she had accepted she was stuck in this alternative universe.

As if to push back her foreboding thoughts, Emily pushed back the warm blankets and got to her feet, letting the light chemise fall silently to the ground. She stepped to her right putting her hands out in front, trying not to trip on anything and felt around in the dark for her flint and candles. After several unsuccessful attempts she sighed and moved to the window.

Light was starting to flicker through the heavy glass window panes dully and as she opened them, it began to filter into the room a little, with it fresh air. It was cool and slightly damp, looking and smelling as though it had rained the night before, which she guessed had been the case.

Staring out across the cool grass, her thoughts drifted off to Jake, Eomer and Leofric. Emily hoped against hope they were all alive and still fine.

* * *

Jake paced back and forth nervously, his horse Oferlof and Leofric eyeing him wearily.

He had come this far, but he was close to dead on his feet. He could not guarantee this would be his last ride, his last moments breathing, but t almost didn't seem so bad. Sweat began to build on his brow heavily and on his back and shoulders as the weight of the armour slowly began to build again. So far Jake had ignored it, but now it seemed impossible. He was exhausted, not used to exerting himself so. He was no warrior, hell he couldn't even pull off acting like one.

As they waited in the citadel for the signal to ride out Legolas came to join them. He was quiet standing by with his white steed that remained saddle-less. The three men seemed to find no words or were busy with their own thoughts. Before long the doors to their safe hold flew open and Aragorn appeared weary but there was a spark in his eyes.

"Ready the horses! Sound the horn!" he called to Théoden, who answered with a nod.

"Sigefolc!" he cried over the murmurs.

A burly man standing well over six feet tall came forth with a deep bow and turned to a door nearby before disappearing through it.

"Mount up!" Théoden commanded and the men who had a horse climbed upon them, sitting tall, drawing up their last ounce of courage.

Jake stretched his foot up into the stirrup and shakily pulled himself up, his arms on fire as he did so, wishing he'd been more committed to training back home of any physical type. He found a comfortable position in the saddle and unsheathed his sword, holding onto the reins tightly, white knuckled as Leofric sidled up next to him.

"It has been an honour to meet and fight alongside a lord of such nobility and valour this day, Lord Jake." He said, bowing his head. "I hope we survive this morning."

"The honour has been all mine Leofric." Jake answered with a smile that threatened to waver. "Keep you head held high. This day is ours for the taking."

Jake couldn't even convince himself that they would survive, doom seeming more likely so he doubted Leofric would take strength from his words.

Then from the towers above a deep resonating sound of a horn blasting shook the very walls themselves. Jake reckoned a Metallica concert couldn't be as loud. He covered his ears as they strained against the mighty sound, but felt a sense of reassurance and pride.

Even if he should die, at least it would have been defending a great people he had barely got to know but was proud to be amongst.

As the sound died down he could hear men shouting.

"For Helm! Helm for Théoden King!" the cried and growled alike sending shivers down Jake's spine. It was then he realised they truly were a force to be reckoned with and that this day wasn't over yet. Even if they didn't come out victorious, they would still go out swinging.

Above the cries of the riders Théoden called out as his horse, Snowmane, tossed its head fiercely.

"Forth Eorlingas!"

The King rode forth, behind him Aragorn and his men. Jake, in the middle of the charge let Oferlof take the lead and held on for dear life as they swept over the causeway and into the throng of their enemy.

Again with no idea of how to wield a sword correctly, let alone from atop a horse, Jake worked with his instincts as his mind narrowed to the task at hand, slashing anything that got in his way. Horns still sounded out from the Hornburg adding further to the confusion, but Oferlof did not falter keeping his master safe.

As Jake saw many of Isengard's numbers begin to flee, he could not help but grin at this sight. Still he carried on his fight, cleaving through miraculously with Leofric still at his side, his bright helm beginning to shine cutting through into the dike.

The sun finally came out of hiding as they rode forward and shed the valley of its former gloom, warming Jake's already hot and sweaty face. Then the Riders stopped abruptly watching the enemy retreat to the shade of the woods ahead. Jake let out a laugh full of menace and glee, looking every part a warrior, dark thick blood staining his right cheek and dribbling down his jaw line. But inside there was nothing but relief.

Behind him, the cries of many men sounded ferociously as they charged out on foot from the caves. Eomer led them forth, sword held up to the sun and into the throng of Riders. He looked worse for wear but obviously glad to be out in the open and away from the cold dark caves.

A horn sounded with a ringing blast, similar and yet not as powerful as the ones within the Hornburg.

"Behold the White Rider!" Aragorn's voice called out over the chaos.

Jake's head snapped around and he saw a glimmer of light, so bright it hurt his eyes on top of the ridge. Gandalf sat tall and proud atop Shadowfax, surrounded by many men all on foot, swords at the ready.

"Ekenbrand!" Leofric cried beside Jake looking exhausted but hope was returning evident by his exuberant grin. The age that the troubles of war and his lands fading away, making him appear once more as a young man.

As Erkenbrand's horn sounded the orcs roared in protest, fear in the eyes of those who still drew breath. When the Hornburg answered the call, they looked around wildly for an escape and confused when there were none but the woods behind. Erkenbrand blow his horn once more and descended from the ridge and upon the enemy, his men and Gandalf with him. Orcs threw their weapons away in fear of the coming Lord of the Westfold and the White Rider while the wild men fell to their knees.

Jake watched amazed, his sword still clenched in a white hand, shaking as emotion began to overtake. A few silent tears of relief fell down his dusty face, mixing with sweat and blood.

They were saved.

* * *

Emily waited patiently for her morning meal. After already freshening up for the day, consulting her new wardrobe thanks to Eowyn for a dress (of which she chose a stunning blue and silver trimmed design) and attempting to make something of the masses of frizz she called hair, she felt there was nothing else for it. Emily reached under the mattress and dragged out her ratty copy of Lord of the Rings.

She began flicking through, finding her mark she had left after finding plenty of time to read over the past two days. Finding the same chapter she had finished the night before by candle light, she read on, immersing herself in the book. Eomer had gone missing and her heart pained at this, but it was all good because Aragorn was going after him. But he wasn't alone.

"Huh?" Emily blurted out. "I'm sure that's not right. Who's Beriadan?"

She re-read the next few lines, completely baffled.

_Aragorn and the Beriadan passed into the citadel. There to their dismay they learned that Eomer had not reached the Hornburg…_

Emily furrowed her brows together, racking her brain for the answers. Beriadan? Nonplussed, she marked her page again and flipped back a few. There! It mentioned him again!

_As the company rode into the citadel, Eomer questioned Beriadan who seemed troubled by his placement on the walls of the deep. The Marshall spoke to the Lord of the North, asking about his preferred fighting styles._

"_Archery is not common practise in my homelands" Beriadan answered, standing tall with a drawn face. "It is a sport reserved to a select few. We have other methods of attack and defence."_

Emily shook her head. Something was _definitely_ not right here. This Beriadan guy was no one she could remember, and she'd read cover to cover many times since childhood. Again in a flurry of pages she skipped back through the book. There was no such mention of this Beriadan fellow until just before Eomer's arrest. In fact, he and his 'sister', Melyanna, had come from the North and gotten lost amongst the fields near of Edoras.

As Emily read on, everything started falling into place.

"Oh-my-god." She said slowly. "We're re-writing the book!"

* * *

AN: Thanks again to all who are reading and those who take the time to review. It's greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoyed this chapter; I'd love to hear what you thought about it.


	13. White knuckle ride

Back in the citadel Jake dismounted Oferlof, his dark grey gelding, and lunged forward without warning to seek out a cool quiet corner. Once alone he fell to his knees and retched the contents of his stomach away. The smell of blood, sweat and other bodily excrements coupled with the sight of the dead and the realisation of what he'd just witnessed in less than twenty four hours became too much.

Thankful that he was alone, he leaned his head against the cool stone after tossing his helm aside with a clank and let his emotions overwhelm. He felt like screaming, running off, crying, vomiting again and beating his fists against to the stone all at once. So much went through his mind and he didn't know how or what to process first. And yet if he did any of these things, Jake felt he'd be admitting weakness.

Worst still every time he closed his eyes he could see their faces.

Every man and orc he had smote down in his wrath, their faces burned into his memory in red. While the men of the Mark had witnessed such things and fought the same evil, none seemed as troubled; not even the boys who still lived. Jake spat at the ground trying to rid his mouth of its acidic taste, wishing desperately for some mouth wash.

For how long he sat there, he did not know. His mouth had run dry and the smell of vomit coupled with blood that ran like a dried up red river no longer pestered him. And still all the time he had to himself, he could not shake his fears.

As the afternoon crept closer, Jake's solace was interrupted by light booted footsteps. Slowly Leofric came forward and the fair haired young man stared at the other, his own face a mixture of sorrow and weariness.

"My lord" he said softly, making his presence known.

"Leofric? I'm sorry but I really want to be alone." Jake replied, his voice dry and raspy.

"My lord I am afraid I can not depart without you. The King commands we move out within the hour. Lord Éomer sent me to find you." The scout continued standing his ground. He could see the desperation in Jake's eyes but staying here would be the worst thing he could do.

Jake's shoulders fell and with a sigh he got to his feet.

"Where are we going?" he asked, wiping at his dry cracked lips.

"Isengard, lord. Gandalf seems to think it imperative we corner Saruman and that he still resides in the Orthanc."

Jake's eyes widened. That was the last place he wanted to be.

* * *

Breakfast came and went. Emily sat in the Great Hall, lost in her own thoughts, occasionally being roused from them by Éowyn. The White Lady looked on, her eyes searching the distance in Emily's.

"Emily? What ails you?" Éowyn asked quietly after the servants took their cutlery and bowls away. "Though I do not know you well, I can see you are clearly not yourself this morning."

Emily's eyes focused and she bowed her head.

"It's the book." She whispered. "Its changed." her last words choked out.

Éowyn's face crumpled for a moment, deep in thought.

"I do not know what this means." Éowyn said.

"Neither do I, but I do know it may well change the course of your future. I mean our future." Emily shook her head, massaging her temples. "I don't know what I mean. Now you know why we desperately need Gandalf."

"Has the content changed considerably?"

"Well, with the exception of Jake and I being added, not so much. It's what could change that worries me."

Éowyn nodded slowly.

"I understand this is a great matter, but until Gandalf returns I think it best that you should put the matter from your mind. Worrying will not solve anything."

The logic in Emily told her she couldn't argue with that. She frowned and leaned back into her seat, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. All this pent up concern and stress was aching to get out. She was restless within the golden hall, having no greater duty than to be waited upon by Éowyn's order. She desperately longed for something to do. _Anything_. A distraction would be greatly appreciated and it may prove that she wasn't completely useless, as worthy as any lady for miles around.

Emily let out a long sigh.

"Are you sure you don't need any help today?" she asked thoughtfully.

Éowyn cracked a smile and shook her head with a laugh.

"Dear lady, I think it time we found you a hobby."

Emily perked up at the idea.

"What skills have you?"

She thought long and hard, trying to decipher if anything she knew from back home would make amends here. Sadly nothing came to mind.

"Well, I'm willing to try anything once. Things in the USA aren't the same as the Riddermark, but I gather you've already guessed as much."

"I must confess, with your teck-now-lagy, I assumed day to day activities would differ." Éowyn admitted, grinning. Emily had to keep from laughing at her new found friend.

"So maybe I could follow you around until I pick something up?"

Éowyn considered Emily for a moment, her face pensive. Before long it lit up again.

"I think that maybe, given that you are a guest in these lands, it's time you learnt how to ride."

Emily's face blanched at the idea. She wasn't one for horses, having no previous experience other than her ride in with Éomer, and typically found them menacing creatures, having seen Firefoot in a bad mood. She wasn't convinced this would be the best 'hobby' for her.

"It will be fun!" Éowyn continued, standing up resolutely and making for the exit. Emily followed in turn, dragging her feet and praying that if there was a god, he'd somehow keep her alive through this ordeal.

As they left the hall, Emily wrapped her arms around herself while a gust of wind circled the women, sending their raven and blonde hair about twisting in the breeze. Though cold, it was refreshing against her skin and she was glad she wore a tunic and breeches today, having run out of her few clean dresses. They travelled down the well worn gravel path and followed it as it twisted round the bend towards a large, well built hall with two large double doors.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Emily asked in trepidation. Riding with someone like Éomer in control was all fun and games, but she couldn't see someone like herself galloping about the fields atop some giant horse. Most likely the horse would take off with her on it, screaming her head off.

Ahead, Éowyn turned around and cracked a smile, darkness lifting out of her fair face.

"Why would it not be?" she asked. "Come on, my friend. I will find a horse for you docile enough that even my brother could not scare it."

Her head peeled back in laughter, as even Emily could not help but chuckle. As they crossed into the darkened hall, she saw it was not at all what she'd been thinking. It seemed the horses of Rohan were housed nearly as well as their masters in a large stable, equally decorated as the Golden Hall itself. The high beams had the same markings and the floors well paved. If it were not for the smell the place could have easily been turned into a palace.

"Wow." Emily muttered as she glanced around.

Several curious heads poked out of their stalls with interest at the newcomers. Éowyn searched the stalls, poking her head in a few until she found what she was looking for. Emily followed behind but kept her distance as Éowyn undid the stalls latch and opened it wide. With a proud smile she turned to Emily.

"Lady Emily of the You-Ess-Ai, this is Héalic and your new teacher."

Emily took in a sharp breath.

In front of her stood a horse, nothing like she had pictured from Éowyn's vague description. Instead a proud chestnut mare lifted her chin at Emily and let out a snort. She had a strong white blaze running down her nose and all four of her legs had white socks, one of which was pawing the ground restlessly. Héalic hardly seemed docile but Éowyn had been right that not even Éomer could alarm the mare. Although not so much as tall as the other horses around her, Héalic was definitely built like a tank and had such a strong demeanour that Emily could see she was easily the Lady of these stables.

"Do not let her attitude sway you; she's quite the gentle creature when you're in her care." Éowyn said, stroking the mare's nose affectionately before checking her hooves then brushing her down.

As Éowyn moved along she offered another brush to Emily who timidly began to help on Héalic's right side.

"Brushing her down like this will eventually build trust between you both. It must be done prior to and after you take her out and is now your responsibility."

The white lady moved efficiently along the chestnut beauty working in a rhythm. There was definite trust between the pair, like old childhood friends. After the two women were done, Éowyn went through the finer points on saddling up. From putting on the bridle which looked more complicated than it was, to heaving the saddle onto Héalic's back.

"Right then, lead her out." Éowyn said, after checking the girth strap and giving Héalic a soft pat on the neck. "Take the reins and she will follow."

Emily nodded and looked the horse in the eye, willing her to be gentle and not to take advantage of her lack of experience. Her mouth was dry, anxious about what was to follow. Éowyn opened the stall door and walked into the bright daylight, gesturing for Emily and Héalic to follow, who was ready for a good run but obeyed Emily's slow gait. The lady led them down the hill and to a small circle yard just beyond the houses but still within the confines of the city. It wasn't much, but it was still out of prying eyes way giving Emily a little more confidence. So long as no one decided to come and sticky beak she would be fine.

Emily led the chestnut into the yard and waited timidly as Éowyn closed the gate behind them.

"How do you fair mounting up" she called over from the gate. Emily's face seemed to say enough though. "We shall have to remedy that."

Éowyn walked the distance between the gate and the girl swiftly, and then took the reins off Emily pushing her to the side.

"Now stretch your left foot up to the stirrup and grip the saddle then pull yourself up." She instructed.

Emily tried to do as asked, struggling to get her leg close enough. Even when she finally got her foot near, she was still too short to reach. Emily could see Éowyn out the corner of her eye patiently waiting, trying not to laugh. Even Héalic seemed amused. The young woman frowned, now more determined then ever to get into the saddle.

"Keep laughing." She muttered under her breath. "I'll show you."

Emily glanced about the round yard. Just off to the side she spotted something and a thought crossed her mind. With a grin she rushed towards the object and took it by the handle before setting it on the ground next to the mare, open end down. Éowyn eyed Emily curiously as the smaller woman clambered onto the wooden bucket, hoping it would hold her weight and reached up to the saddle. Gripping it with both hands, she stretched her leg up to the stirrup and slid it in, then hauled herself up and into the saddle, swinging a leg over with pride.

Her arms blazing, she sat up tall and took the reins from a chuckling Éowyn.

"Very good, it is a start." She laughed heartily, with the fullest laugh Emily had ever heard from the White Lady. "Now we shall begin with a nice, slow gait."

For hours Éowyn and Emily stayed in the small round yard as Emily slowly gained her confidence on top of the strong mare. She found it easy, almost inherent to bond with the horse and as they tested each other the found they began to move as one. Éowyn seemed impressed as she stood to the side gentle giving orders and advice then by mid afternoon she decided to adjourn.

"You have done well today, Emily. I am rather impressed with your progress. I will make you a true lady of Rohan yet."

Emily beamed. Never in her wildest dreams had she fancied herself a horse master and today she had conquered a fear. Éowyn promised lessons daily when she could afford the time and also other small day to day activities with Díore. If Jake and Emily were not able to return home, then it was in their best interests to learn what they could to survive. Even with the hospitality of the Golden Hall at their feet, the time would come when they would have to move on.

But until then, they had to play their part.

* * *

AN:

Firstly….

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!

Very sorry for the unusual delay. I had originally planned for this chapter to be out at least a week ago, but of course life does not go as planned. Thanks once again to all my wonderful critics and reviewers. You keep me driven.

Have a happy and safe holiday.

=]


	14. In the wake of the storm

The ride from Isengard to Edoras had been a rather taxing one for Jake. He was saddle sore (or raw rather) and unsettled from the battle still. Thankful that nothing too out of the ordinary had occurred at Orthanc as far as his knowledge of the books, he was eager to get back to the Golden Hall and into a nice hot bath. With all the wounded soldiers and the rest of them exhausted, the trek seemed to take so much longer than expected.

Jake had been silent and brooding for most of the trip, something that had not been lost on Éomer who rode at his side. It had not been proper for a 'lord' to ride amongst common man apparently. Jake felt the whole time like a boy hiding from an authority figure or the likes, avoiding the gaze of the remaining Fellowship and especially Gandalf. Something about the wizard threw Jake off. It wasn't a lack of trust rather the feeling that the old man could see right through Jake's soul and would reveal his most terrible secrets to everyone.

And then there was the fact that they now had the palantir in their company too. This did nothing to lessen Jake's anxiety and mood. Even without reading the books, the movies did enough to illustrate to him what evil that shiny black orb could bring. He eyed Pippin warily for a moment, willing him with his mind to leave the damned thing be. Jake was sure that Pippin's inquisitiveness would stop at nothing until fate played itself out, but Jake would at least try to stop it.

Merry on the other hand seemed to be in fine spirits considering the debacle he and his cousin had faced, chatting away happily and including anyone who was close enough. It had to be said that generally, hobbits were very friendly folk. While Jake had tried to be polite, he'd caught himself staring on a few occasions. They were just so unlike anything he'd ever seen, even the movies hadn't gotten it quite right. His mind wheeled at the thought.

Soon thereafter a halt in the company was called and camp was made. The young man could barely swing his legs over his horse and staggered along to groom Oferlof. Pippin saw this and being the most curious hobbit he is, cornered Jake.

"Good evening milord." He said sweetly, making Jake almost jump out of his skin. People had been avoiding him all day so company wasn't foreseen.

"Hey." He replied, eyeing the hobbit over the bridge of his saddle before setting it on the ground.

"Oh, how rude. May I introduce myself?" Jake shrugged in answer. "I am Peregrin Took of the Shire at milord's service." The young hobbit bowed deeply.

"Jake Hunter of the USA." Jake said with a nod of his head in Pippin's direction before turning back to Oferlof.

"I did not think you were of Rohan," Pipping commented matter-of-factly. "You're not quite the rider of, begging your pardon, their skill. I thought you looked more like a ranger, like Aragorn but I am sure he mentioned that he wasn't from the ewe-esse-aye."

"Uh, well, no I'm not a ranger. I'm an American." Jake said, not sure how to brush him off lightly.

"Oh. I'm afraid I have not heard of Americans before. Do you come far from here?"

Pippin was now following Jake's every footstep like a shadow.

"I'm from the North, far, far north."

"How far north?"

"Very far, many weeks ride"

"Oh, but you do not look like you can ride. How did you get here then?"

"We walked." Jake let out a sigh. It was like answering to a five year old.

"So you did not come alone?"

"No, I came here with my sister."

"I see." Pippin seemed lost in thought for a moment. Sadly it was short lived. "But why did you come this far?"

"We got lost."

"Where were you meant to be going?"

"Home."

"That is a very long way to be lost. How then do you travel? Surely you cannot walk everywhere!"

"We use vehicles called cars."

"What are cars?"

Jake's stomach growled in protest, wanting nothing but food at this moment, but he continued.

"They are similar to carts I guess, much like you would have in the shire. But ours are metal contraptions and pulled by much horsepower. We can seat up to five people in the smaller ones and still reach high speeds."

"Wow!" Pippin gasped in delight. "Do you have one?"

"I have two, one that I use everyday and another I am fixing up."

"But why?"

"Pippin!" another voice called.

Pippin's eyes widened and he looked bashfully at the ground.

"Leave Lord Jake to his peace. It has been a long day, I suggest you get some rest." Aragorn walked soundlessly out of the shadows and threw Jake an apologetic look.

Pippin looked a little crushed but nodded and said his goodnights.

"I am sorry. It is just their nature to be so curious. In their defence, they are still only young."

"It's fine." Jake said, waving his hand. "I have a cousin back home who is just the same."

"Very well, goodnight." Aragorn said with a nod of his head before returning to the main camp.

Later that evening Jake tossed and turned on the ground, not able to find sleep and being thoroughly uncomfortable. Small stones and twigs dug into his back and every time he closed his eyes, visions of his enemies burned red into his mind. Faces of men and orcs alike, vicious and scathing but stabbed with confusion and horror as his blade met their bodies. When he opened his eyes they were gone for the moment, but the terror stayed.

Jake sat up, finally frustrated in his weariness and looked around. The camp was still, the fires burning low and all was still save the guards on duty. The air cooled the sweat on his brow before he wiped it clean with his rich green cape. He was too tired to care what state it would be in, as it was already blood stained. Seeing no one else awake that he knew, he leaned back onto the cold ground steadily and rested his hands behind his head, staring up into the night sky.

With the clouds gone, he could see the stars clearly now as they shone and danced almost happily. Maybe they too felt a weight lifted after this first victory, he wondered. His thoughts drifted back to home, to his parents and if they knew he was missing or if he even existed in that plane anymore and would that stop their fighting. Then to his girlfriend Maya and he wondered if she would miss him or take this opportunity to make a final advancement on his friend Alex.

Looking back, he wondered for a moment if he should miss his home at all. He came from such meagre beginnings and here he was viewed as a lord. Back home he was seen as nothing more than a fool with a bat in hand and the penchant for making the winning runs. Just another number. In Middle Earth he was somebody, or at least they thought he was. Despite his mood of late the men still looked on him with respect and wonder. He wasn't just a number, he was making a difference.

Jake's thoughts were interrupted when he saw a small figure over the other side of the camp stealthily move in the shadows. Instinctively he knew the figure at once and now was his time to act. He quickly got to his feet and chased Pippin down; only stopping when he thought acting would wake the whole camp up.

Pippin had something in his hands, a dark bundle of cloth. Jake was too late as he saw the hobbit take off with the palantir.

"Damn!" Jake cursed under his breath.

He looked at the direction Pippin had taken off to and followed swiftly, jumping over the odd sleeping figure until he came to a small hillock. There Pippin sat like a child hovering over a new toy he did not want to share. His hands slowly reached out to the orb that started to glow faintly, not even hearing Jake approach, too consumed in the palantir. The glow inside turned to a fire storm as Pippin's hands became locked to the sphere and he went rigid. His lips began to move quickly but no sound came out. Jake panicked not knowing whether to wake Gandalf or intervene.

Pippin began to shake and his voice found itself again. Just before he let out a cry, Jake ran forward and stole the palantir from the hobbits grasp as his scream filled the camp, causing everyone to get to their feet, grabbing their weapons and find the source of the commotion. Before Jake knew what was going on, his mind forgot all the goings on of the camp and became locked on the palantir. His eyes wide he stood transfixed as a vision of red soared through black and it transformed into a great eye, lined with black and where an eye would be white, was bright red and orange. It was Sauron.

The eye almost blinked at him in confusion before squinting. Suddenly fear and shock consumed it. Jake's mind reeled. He told himself to drop the orb; to let it go but his body could not comply. The eye regained its composure and gave him a menacing glare.

"You!"

Jake heard a fell voice scream at him.

"Do not think the curse will be undone! You will fail, Beriadan, like your kin before you. The time of Sauron is at hand!"

Jake gasped in horror. As soon as the vision of the dark lord came it was gone and Jake fell to the ground in a heap as darkness took over his mind. Some time later he regained consciousness and heard Gandalf speak with Aragorn. He could not will himself to rise just yet, feeling as though all his energy had been drained by Sauron's gaze. Aragorn who stood nearest noticed his stirring and bent down to check on him.

"Lord Jake." He asked, as if to rouse him.

Jake sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He saw the ranger and wizard looking at him expectantly, yet both with compassion.

"How do your fair?" Aragorn asked, settling himself onto the ground beside him.

"A little shaken and tired, but fine I think." Jake replied, wanting them to say whatever it is they wanted and to be done with it.

"Now you are awake, I must know, what did you see in the palantir?" Gandalf asked as though sensing Jake's thoughts.

"Well, for a moment, not much, just swirling fire and then," Jake stopped, his throat dry.

"Do not fear what Sauron has said. Oft his words are spoken out of fear or spite." Gandalf offered with a cup of water.

Jake took the cup and a deep drink before he turned his eyes back upon the wizard.

"Thank you. I saw him, well his eye. At first he seemed confused as though trying to understand why he saw me and not Pippin. Then it looked scared and he glared at me. He looked so angry. I don't know why, I've done nothing to him, but he seemed to recognise me somehow. Then he said something about a curse."

Jake thought hard for a moment while Aragorn and Gandalf shared a look.

"Now I remember. He said that the curse will not be undone, that I will fail like my kin before me and that his time was at hand. Whatever that means."

Gandalf's eyes widened.

"Did he say anything else Jake?"

Jake's brows frowned as he thought deeply.

"He called me a name, I've never heard it before, I don't even know what it means. He called me a _Beriadan_."

Aragorn looked deep in thought, clearly troubled by the news. Gandalf though gave him a smile.

"It seems now that all doubt has been taken from my mind. You are not a servant of the dark lord, as I feared. The hour of secrecy is over but there remains a short time of doubt. We will use that. The neighbourhood of Isengard is no place to linger in." the old man stood up and stretched his legs, looking southward.

"I will ride ahead at once with Pippin. You should make for the cover of the mountains and Helm's Deep. Aragorn, keep Jake with you. You will need each other before this is through."

At that moment the moonlight failed and all was covered in a darkened cloud. A piercing screech filled the ait and the men cried out, cowering to the ground with arms over their heads. Jake looked around bewildered and then up to the skies as a winged shaped wheeled around and turned north before disappearing.

"The Nazgul!" he gasped.

"The storm is coming! The Nazgul have crossed the river! Ride! Wait not for the dawn!" Gandalf cried above the chaos.

He called for Shadowfax before turning to Jake.

"Stay with Aragorn." He said pointedly before loading a weary and frightened Pippin onto Shadowfax's back. "Farewell and follow fast!"

Gandalf mounted up and raced off, darting through the men with all haste. Aragorn turned to Jake and Merry who stood idly by, not sure what to do with themselves.

"Come, we leave at once. We must make haste!"

-=-

Emily sat on the cool stone steps outside the Golden Hall, pulling at a loose thread on her sleeve. The midday meal had not yet been announced and she had long since given up on her embroidery lessons, finding them stiflingly dull and only helped her dwell more on her situation. She couldn't understand why so many women considered it a past-time.

The air from atop the hill seemed fresher these days, as though she'd gotten used to the smell of horses. Everything appeared to be more homely. Emily was quickly making friends amongst the hall, not only with Éowyn, but also her maid and a few other women around. And then there was Jake. Admittedly Emily barely knew him, but after everything they'd been through so far, he felt like the brother she'd never had. They were far too different to have been friends back on campus, but fate intervened and here they were.

Her thoughts travelled two the men who had faced the battle of Helm's Deep and not for the first time. She wondered with a sigh how many would return unscathed, wounded or at all. So many lives had been drastically altered at the hand of Saruman and his evil plotting. With luck now he would realise that his plot for world domination was fruitless. Emily hoped so at least, not knowing what their presence here had caused.

How many days had they been gone now? She'd almost lost count with Éowyn keeping her so busy. She got to her feet and made her way inside to freshen up before lunch, having some time yet to waste. As she did, Emily heard a ruckus from below, a horse racing up the slope towards the hall and a stable boy running out to meet him. As the scout climbed the stairs quickly he game Emily a small bow.

"My Lady, is the Lady Éowyn about? I have tidings from the King."

Emily nodded.

"Of course. Come with me, let's get you some food and water first. You look tired."

She led him into the hall and got him a seat at one of the tables before sending servants to get him a meal and to find Éowyn. Moments later the White Lady appeared and joined Emily and the scout, Godhírdest.

"My lady!" he said, getting to his feet and bowing low. "I bring good news."

"It is good to see you well, Godhírdest. What news does my uncle have for me?" Éowyn took a seat beside.

"The battle of Helm's deep was won my lady. Théoden King was to ride by Isengard before returning home."

Emily and Éowyn broke into large grins hugging each other in glee.

"Lords Aragorn, Jake and Marshall Éomer are with him."

"Well that's great news!" Emily said, unable to keep the smile off her face. "Did they say when they'll be back?"

"If all goes well in Isengard, the King hoped to be back by week's end."

That night, Emily retired to bed early wanting to catch up on some reading. Éowyn took her meaning and bid her goodnight. Once inside her room, Emily bolted the door locked and unlaced her dress before climbing under her beds warm covers where she devoured her book, word for word into the late hours.

-=-

AN: I hope everyone had a great Christmas with lots of awesome presents! Thanks for your kind reviews too. I hope you found this chapter enjoyable. Please feel free to review.

=]


	15. Forever watching

He was gone.

Again!

All the answers to his questions had fled now to Minas Tirith and uncertainty. Jake had been feeling physically sick since the wizard had left with Pippin. All he knew was he had to follow Aragorn into his own uncertainty and to whatever end waited.

As Jake saddled up Oferlof, he overheard Aragorn speaking solemnly to the remaining Fellowship.

"The horse lords will ride to Minas Tirith, but for myself and any that will follow…" he started before Legolas cut him off.

"I will go!"

"And I with him." Gimli agreed.

Aragorn attempted to scowl at the two, but the heaviness in his heart lifted with the support of his friends.

"The road ahead is dark and while I ride to the White City, the way is unclear."

Aragorn's eyes locked with Jake's for the briefest of moments and Jake felt not just like a child caught misbehaving, but one holding a dark secret. That Aragorn knew _his _secret. He turned back to his horse, his eyes fixed on making sure the girth was tight enough and thankful that at that moment Leofric came to check upon him. Soon after the men mounted up and headed out under the cover of darkness, Jake held back a short way from Aragorn and his company. He was not completely confident yet to ride at the head of the column and he wanted to keep an eye on the ranger. He was one hundred percent sure this wasn't in the movies and now he was beginning to think history was changing.

Behind him, Jake heard the thunder of many hooves, but somewhat lost in his own thoughts he dismissed the sound as the Rohirrim. It wasn't until a rider sped up from the tail end of their company that he was startled. He watched as the rider approached Théoden and spoke before the King brought them all to a swift stop. Like a wave, they all drew their swords, readied their spears or armed their bows.

The men waited, anticipating a fight and more bloodshed with thanks to their enemies. The sound of hooves drew closer and at the same time Jake could make out shadows stalking them, almost as many as that which rode with the King. They were now less than a hundred feet away, still riding swiftly. Jake's stomach lurched at the thought of lifting his sword upon another again, but knew if it came down to that, he would. Above the thunder, Eomer's voice rang out.

"Halt! Who dares to Ride in Rohan?"

The shadow riders stilled their horses and one could be seen jumping to the ground before walking forward, his head held high, but exhaustion written on his face.

"Rohan? That is good news indeed! We have come from afar seeking these lands."

"And now you have found Théoden King's realm. None may ride through these lands without his leave. Who are you and what is your errand? Speak quickly!" Éomer retorted, though his voice held no malice, he was far from trusting.

"I am Halbarad of the Dúnedain, ranger of the north." The man stepped forward so they could better see him. "We seek Aragorn, son of Arathron. Word reached our ears he was in these lands."

Jake saw Aragorn do a double take before handing the reins to Merry to meet with the man.

"And you have found him. Halbarad! Of all joys this was the least expected."

Letting out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, Jake dismounted, using the delay to stretch his legs out. He really wished Emily had told him about this part of the story. Aragorn went on to explain to the King that the men who had caused such a stir were his kin and with the thirty Dúnedain rode Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Elrond.

"I did not summon you, save only in wish, but I am glad you have come. Ride with us if the King will give his leave." Aragorn admitted the surprise on his face unfaltering.

Théoden agreed and they set off again. Aragorn rode back with his kinsmen, while Jake was not too far ahead in Leofric's company. Dawn was not far off when they returned to the Hornburg, a place Jake had never wished to visit again as long as he lived. A deep sense of dread fell over him like a cloak.

"Three days of freedom and now I'm back where the nightmare began." Jake muttered as he dismounted and a young boy came forth to take his steed.

"A nightmare it may have been, but I fear the worst is yet to come, if the whispers are true." Leofric said with a heavy heart. The bags under his eyes seemed bruised and the man who was no older than Jake, seemed to age in years before his eyes.

As the pair walked about the Hornburg and through the crowds Jake saw Legolas, Gimli and Merry sitting and chatting on the stone steps leading into the main hall. Legolas bade them to join in. They spoke of the battle and the road ahead for some time. Jake could tell Legolas saw through is lies, obvious distrust on his fair features.

"Lord Jake, I fear there is something you have not told us." The elf's tone was unassuming but his eyes told otherwise.

Trying to stay calm and find suitable answer, he breathed deeply before opening his mouth.

"I know the path Aragorn must take and why." He said, hoping it would be enough.

It wasn't.

"How would you come to know such things? What trickery do you speak?" Gimli pressed, before deciding now was the time to clean his axe.

Jake gulped.

"It is not trickery, I'm not lying." His head fell as he summoned the strength to tip toe around the situation. "My sister, Emily had a premonition, a vision. That's why we're here now. To make sure things go as planned or else there will be really bad consequences."

The group shared a look before gazing back at Jake as though he had three heads.

"What terrible consequences?"

"It's hard for me to say." Jake shied away from there eyes, looking down at his hands. "I have not seen for myself what Emily has, but what she told me…It's awful."

He faltered, his voice catching in his throat. Legolas looked bashfully away for a moment before regaining his composure.

"I am sorry we have pressed you. I can see now that it must have been a horrible vision and that the grief is still so near." Jake looked up as shock rang through him. He didn't think they'd actually buy his story. These people were way too trusting. "I am sure that when this is over, we shall all be thankful to yourself and your sister."

Jake nodded, not trusting himself to reply. He was definitely relieved when the subject turned the feast that would be expected in Edoras pending their return.

"I bet they'll roast a boar! And sing great ballads of warriors of old." Merry piped up enthusiastically. Little seemed to dampen the hobbit's spirits.

Well past noon, when they had finished the midday meal, Théoden and his riders prepared to set off once more for Edoras. The Rangers of the North waited patiently, Aragorn's horse ready with them. Legolas and Gimli huddled together nearby while Merry was shown his pony, Stybba. After such an audience with the King of Rohan himself and such kindness, the hobbit soon found himself quite at home with the men of the Mark.

Aragorn informed Théoden of his chosen road, which he, his kindred and remaining fellowship would take from Dunharrow to the Paths of the Dead and beyond. If they should make it through alive of course. Fear struck Théoden at the news and while he and Éomer tried to persuade the ranger otherwise, but they could not. Aragorn was determined this was the road he was to take and his comrades stood by it.

"That road I will take, nonetheless. But I say to you now, that in battle we may yet meet again though all the hosts of Mordor stand between us." Aragorn said, and bid them farewell.

Jake soon found himself bidding his new found friends farewell soon after.

"It's been an honor to fight amongst such men as yours, Lord Éomer." Jake said politely with a low bow. "I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done for my sister and me, and I know we will see each other before this is all over."

Éomer clapped Jakes shoulder with his hand and smiled broadly. "The honor has been mine Jake. I will look for you on the battlefield my friend and we shall draw swords together. Hold hard and let Oferlof do the rest. He is a noble steed and has a noble master. Farewell."

Leofric then stepped forward and bowed deeply. Jake rolled his eyes at him and laughed.

"No need to be on call here."

Leofric smirked.

"Somehow Jake, I find it hard to believe that a Lord could be allowed to act in such a manner. But no matter, I am glad to count such a lord as a friend."

"And I'm glad to count such a fearless warrior as a friend." Jake replied, playfully punching his shoulder. "If I don't see you before we ride out for the Paths of the Dead, look after yourself, ok? I'm holding you to that pub crawl when this is all over, and don't think for a second you can drink me under the table."

Leofric laughed heartily. With such a dark cloud hanging over the men, it was a refreshing sound.

"My friend, you can count on it and it is you who will be the loser. I come from six generations of men who have taken the title in Edoras, and I will uphold such a tradition against an American."

"Ah, but you forget, I'm a frat boy. Drinking is what we do best." Jake winked.

The two friends said their goodbyes as the Rohirrim mounted and left, riding hard towards Edoras first and then Dunharrow. Éomer promised to see to Emily and her safety, swearing upon his mothers grave he would see no harm come to her. The promised settled Jake some, but if their future followed the storyline, Éomer may not be able to keep that promise.

* * *

Emily helped Éowyn as the White Lady worked, checking the stores and delegating what was to be sent to Dunharrow. Nerves threatened to shake her. While they had heard of good tidings with one battle, news of another swept through Edoras and the Muster of the Rohirrim began. Emily hadn't realized the amount of work that went into it. Sure the men rode on valiantly, but it was the job of the women to see that they were properly fed and ready for war. That was why they too rode for Dunharrow.

While they worked, Éowyn was more than sour at the thought of seeing the men off while she had to wait around yet again to hear if they had failed or not.

"It is not fair!" she growled as they made their way to the stables to tack up their horses. "We have as much cause to fight this war as the men."

Emily sighed and nodded. All this extra exposure to women instead of men for a change had brought out the nagging and whining side in Éowyn. She felt mostly responsible, as it was Emily who did the most whining of the now inseparable pair.

"Well what can you do?" Emily shrugged and entered the stables. "I'm not saying I like it, but that's how it is here Éowyn. Even in my home, women do not take the front line of battle."

For some time Éowyn remained quiet, which unnerved Emily. They came to their adjacent stalls and began to ready their steeds.

"Talk to me Goose." She said, looking out over the stall's door, Héalic doing the same, her ears flicking forward.

Éowyn poked her head out of Windfola's stall and gave Emily a look of shock.

"Why would you call me a goose?"

Emily had to choke back a laugh.

"It's an expression where I'm from. It means, 'what's on your mind'." She explained as Éowyn's face relaxed and looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Emily, how confident are you using a sword?" Éowyn asked innocently.

Emily's face blanched. She hadn't seen this coming.

"Why do you ask?" she stammered.

Éowyn grinned at Emily, her eyes sparkling.

"Éowyn?" Emily was now worried. "We both know I am not the best warrior, and you've got your orders to watch over your people. Please don't tell me you're thinking of riding into battle."

At that moment the stable doors opened and people went about their own, readying horses for the trip so Éowyn had no chance to reply. Emily sighed frustrated but turned back to her own horse. The trip to Dunharrow would be a long one. She would have plenty of time to reason with Éowyn then.

* * *

After a brief rest Aragorn and his riders set out for Edoras, cutting across the plains and fields, making good time, even with Jake lagging behind somewhat. The American clung to the reins and pommel of the saddle with white knuckles and gripped as hard as he could muster with his knees. Reluctantly Legolas and Gimli who once again rode together fell back to make sure they did not loose him.

"I see you still feel as greatly as I do for this method of transportation." Gimli commented dryly.

Jake though did not answer out of fear he would get distracted and loose balance. He grunted as the company rode forward. The reached Edoras some time later and Jake was startled by the news that Emily was not there.

"They have gone to Dunharrow Lord. For the Muster." The old man answered, looking at Jake nervously as he slowly began to breathe again.

"Of course." He nodded and with a sweep of his cloak paced back to his old room, thankful for a night's rest in the comfort of a bed, even if it wasn't a Sealy. In the morning, they would ride out again for Dunharrow and then to a road that no living man would take.

* * *

_AN: thanks for waiting so patiently for an update. My muse has not been around much lately. _

_Firstly I would like to thank _SkatteBasse_ for being so lovely in helping out with this chapter as my beta._

_Secondly I'd like to thank all those who reviewed; you are all my little treasures._

_Hope this chapter was enjoyable and I'll make a conscious effort not to be as slack in updating._

=]


	16. Requiem for dreams

While Emily had grown more accustomed to the ways of the Rohirrim and horse riding, nothing could have prepared her for this journey. In her whole life, pain had never been an issue like it had presently. She bopped up and down on Héalic, trying to get in time with the old mare's gait and concentrate on the road ahead at the same time. Éowyn explained that while horses could weather much on journeys such as this, it was wise to steer clear of anything that could injure the animal. Emily took her seriously and used the time to think things through.

Truth be told, Emily still had found no time to question the White Lady on her plans for battle and dragging the untrained and naïve Emily into the equation. She knew she didn't want to go, that much was certain, but she was not sure if this was fate intervening or not. And still while she had no time to speak with Éowyn, she had even less time to consult her copy of The Lord of the Rings.

This aggravated the young woman greatly. She was a bundle of nerves as it were, having no idea what was to lay ahead but knowing that so many she had become acquainted with would suffer greatly in so many ways. The harsh reality had finally begun to settle in. This was no longer a dream and she had no idea if the story was changing.

Her eyes had truly been opened as they rode out, with so many bidding farewell to loved ones back home, never knowing if they would return. So many women would become widows and children fatherless, with lands to perish unattended and awaiting a cold winter. Emily's stomach twisted in knots as she rode, knowing that she had no real ties to this land, but wanting to heal the hurts none the less. Her mind raced with possibilities.

One thing she did vow, that if she was to survive this and never return home, she would do something worthwhile with her time and give back to those who have helped her. She would set up a school and give all the children of Rohan the chance for a decent education and a fighting chance to better themselves and their lands. While she had lived a sheltered life until now and lived in books for the most part, she would put this to good use.

Emily knew this would be the best she could do. She was no warrior, nor cook, nor seamstress. Her talents never did lie in the domestic. Being a bookworm at least would have its advantages.

Her mind then wandered to what Jake was up to at this moment. If her memory served her, he would be on his way to Edoras now. She sighed but as a thought crossed her mind, she sucked another breath in. How many days would it be now until she saw Jake or Éomer again? She could not fathom such things at the moment. Emily barely registered what month it was.

That night they made a camp later in the evening than Emily would have guessed. She happily slid out of the saddle and tried to stretch out her legs. Her knees ached as did her rear end and thighs and her back felt like she'd been sitting upright for years with no relief. After brushing down Héalic and setting her to food and bed, Emily turned to the tent she would share with Éowyn who was not there yet. Taking this as a golden opportunity for privacy, the American did her best to clean herself up with the bowl of fresh and freezing mountain water and the small cloth that had been left for the two women.

Emily sighed deeply, the cold not bothering her so much inside the warm tent. She proceeded to clean in peace and tied back her unruly hair as best she could before settling on her bedroll that had been laid out on the ground. It was times like these she was glad everyone believed her of noble birth, because she would have not had the energy to put a camp like this together.

She shuffled through her satchel that she had insisted on bringing and opened it to find her book. This was the opportune moment as far as she was concerned, while the torches were still lit and no one was around to bother her. Emily flipped through and found nothing on the ride she had embarked on until they reached Dunharrow, which would be sometime the next day and to her great surprise and happiness, Jake would arrive that night.

Emily felt like she was to be reunited with him after years, not days. It amazed her how attached you could get to someone you knew very little of, but had been through so much with. They were each other's link to the home they once knew and a life before all this death and grief. Admittedly she had seen so little of death but the impact of the grief alone felt by these people tore into her heart. In Rohan, the entire community shared the burden of grief in hard times.

She shook her head out of wandering off and focused her eyes back on the book, trying to absorb as much information as she could, but the noise outside, bugged her. It wasn't so much rowdy as it was a buzzing of solemn chatter. As weariness over took her, Emily found her frustrations grew and bubbled inside.

"Ugh!" she groaned, dropping the heavy book onto the ground beside her.

Once more the feeling of helplessness overcame her. She didn't want to be here but knew it was pointless to be stressing over going back home. The chance of seeing Gandalf before the Ring was destroyed was very minimal. The more she thought on the matter, the more Éowyn's idea was warming on her. True, she did not know how to wield a blade and was deathly afraid of blood, but it would be better than sitting idle.

Feeling somewhat resolute in the matter, Emily got to her feet, not before hiding the book in the mass of blankets and her bag and stalked out of the tent. She glanced around the camp, seeing a few familiar faces but not the one she was after. After walking around for what seemed like an age, she found Éowyn sitting on the edge of the camp alone, lost in her own thoughts. Emily couldn't be precise, but she would have guessed her friend looked borderline depressed. Given the circumstances, it wasn't hard to believe.

Emily silently made her way over and sat on the soft grass next to Éowyn, staring off into the distance. After a few moments passed, she made to speak but was cut off.

"I know you think me foolish for wanting to do this, but I must." Éowyn said, not making eye contact but her voice was strong and determined.

"I don't think you're a fool and I know it's something you need to do, Éowyn. I've actually come here because, well…" Emily paused for a moment, swallowing hard as her emotions stirred. "I can't stand sitting back anymore. It's killing me! Watching people I don't know die while I'm cooped up in some castle or whatever."

Éowyn turned and studied the woman's face. Emily's eyebrows were knotted and her eyes focussed elsewhere, her mouth curving in a thin line.

"I do not know what use we shall be on the battle field, and I cannot promise we will not perish, but if we do, we die for the free peoples. Sauron will no longer hold sway over these lands. Not if we have anything to say about it." Éowyn replied, her voice hushed but full of a fierceness Emily had never heard before. Here before her on this cloudless night sat a true Shield Maiden of Rohan.

After a quick meal of bread, salted pork and cheese the two women returned to their tent and began to plan how exactly they were going to pull of their little escapade. From disguises and a weapon for Emily, to aliases and homes, they would not allow for a slip up.

When they had talked themselves into exhaustion, they laid back on their bedrolls and bid each other goodnight. But sleep did not come until Éowyn was breathing evenly and even then she was restless.

Darkened dreams flooded her mind and at first it was not fear that took her, but the beauty of what she saw. A deep blue night sky lit up by thousands of silver stars surrounded a full moon in worship and for some time. It was like a dance and yet so different. Suddenly the stars began to swirl and the speed picked up as they formed a whirlpool and disappeared into a black hole of nothingness along with the moon.

That's when the thunder began.

But it wasn't thunder; it was drums echoing through her mind and thousands of voices chanting fiercely. Emily gripped her blanket with white knuckles as the dream continued. The chanting grew louder as forms came into view. They were wretched and tortured looking, with sharp teeth visible in snarling mouths and an evil air about them. As they became clearer, they faded out in a burst of bright light, red and yellow flame and an eye flooded her vision.

She gasped and writhed on the blankets, her back arching as though trying to outrun her dream. Through the horror a voice called out to her, a woman's voice, cool like a sea breeze, quenching the fire of the eye and sedating the burn.

"Do not fear them." She said as slowly the eye began to dissolve into a deep grey mist. "My child, do not fear those who fight for the darkness for you are born of and a servant to the light."

Emily groaned as the eye began to break through the mist and the fire scorched her skin. She screamed in pain as another voice began to taunt her. It was full of malice and coldness.

"You cannot run." It spoke. "Your line will end. As will his."

Emily screamed again in her sleep before cold hands grabbed her and began to shake her out of sleep.

"Emily!" another woman's voice called. "Emily! Wake up!"

Emily could faintly hear her, but the darkness and its master was so loud.

"Emily! It's just a dream, wake up!"

"No." she moaned her mind not able to come to terms with reality.

Again someone shook Emily fiercely and the eye began to fade away into the darkness that surrounded it, the chanting and drums softening so that all she could hear were her own jagged breaths. Emily's eyes flew open. They were bloodshot and wide, but that was not the most concerning part. Éowyn beheld her friend for a moment, speechless and somewhat fearful.

"Emily?" she asked her voice faint and unsure. "Are you well?"

Emily steadied herself before sitting up and glancing around the room wildly before nodding her head. She was awake and safe, for now.

"I think so." She nodded and brushed the beads of swear from her brow shakily.

Éowyn turned Emily's head and looked into her eyes. The bright burning gold she had seen, even in the darkness, faded leaving only traces in deep green ones. A chill ran down Éowyn's spine as she dropped her hand and popped her head out of the tent to allay the guards that had rushed to help before settling on her bedroll thoughtfully.

"What did you dream of, my friend?" she asked carefully.

"I saw," Emily paused for a moment, trying to find the words. "I saw stars at first and the moon. It was so beautiful. But then I heard something. It sounded like an army, but I'm not sure. They were yelling and cursing, I could feel their rage."

"Was there anything else?" Éowyn pressed gently, hoping to alleviate the fear.

Emily sat for a moment battling with her own thoughts. She was almost too scared to repeat her dream, as though something horrible would happen if she did. She shook her head violently and pulled the blankets higher around her.

"Please, if there is anything else, it may help relieve you of this burden. You carry so much already." Éowyn pushed a little more.

Emily nodded slowly and spoke afraid to speak louder than a whisper.

"I saw him. Sauron." She could not meet Éowyn's eyes. "But then a voice tried to sooth me. It was so beautiful, like a song, like an angel. She told me not to be afraid, that I was a child of the light or something. Then I heard Sauron's voice. He told me my line would fail, and so would his. I don't know what that means. And then the woman spoke to me again and then I woke up."

Éowyn digested this for a moment in silence, her brows knotting together. Something was amiss.

"In your book, what name did it call you and your brother?" she asked softly.

Emily frowned as she thought.

"It called him Beriadan and I, Melyanna." She answered.

Éowyn nodded slowly looking at her own hands as she did so.

"I have heard that name before, in stories as a child, but thought it nothing more than legend. I did not believe in the gods as some. We control our on fate, fight our own battles. But now I am not so sure."

Emily watched Éowyn as she stood and paced back and forth, not understanding why they were discussing this yet again. They had come to a brick wall so many times before.

"I see now, more than ever that Gandalf's council is greatly needed. Things are not what they seem, and your coming here no accident. We will keep these musings secret for now."

The women shared a glance before settling back down on their bedrolls and attempting to sleep once more. Unbeknownst to both, neither slept another wink that night.

* * *

Oferlof was restless as Jake waited at his side. Dawn broke on the horizon sending a sea of gold and orange over the green land. His mind wandered to what might be and what had been so far, as he waited patiently for the rest of the Grey Company. He had a terrible night's sleep and used it as an advantage to prepare early.

The rest of the men and elves he journeyed with slowly began to fill the small courtyard by the stables that overlooked Edoras and the lands beyond. Jake could see the weariness he shared in their eyes. But they were proud and refused to show weakness in any way. Jake tried to follow suit but felt like he was failing miserably.

"Morning lord. Ready for yet another day from the luxury of horseback?" a course voice asked from behind. Jake grinned as he recognised it.

"As ready as I'll ever be, Master Gimli. How are you holding up on this little trip of ours?"

Gimli groaned.

"As well as a dwarf can. We are hardy by nature, but our flight has left me spent. I shall reserve my strength, for we are near enough to our victory."

Jake nodded and gazed back out across the pasture.

"Let's hope it comes soon."

An hour after dawn all were assembled and they rode with haste, cutting across fields here and there towards their mark. Jake rode at the back of the column, still not game to get closer to the front. While he and Oferlof were working more and more as a team, his confidence was not yet strong. The morning wore on and the midday hour passed. It was an hour past til they stopped for a short respite before Aragorn encouraged them on again.

By sunset they were upon Dunharrow and just after dark they arrived at the King's camp. Men and riders Jake had seen or met briefly before greeted the company while those who had never laid eyes on them looked on in awe as the men of the North moved as a well rehearsed unit.

"Jake!" a familiar voice called over the top of the murmurings.

Emily ran forth and threw her arms tightly around his torso.

"Thank God you're ok!"

Jake laughed as he attempted to pry her off and avoid any more stares in their direction.

"I'm fine Em, seriously. Alive and breathing and all the rest."

"I have so much to tell you. And there's so much I want to know! What's Helm's Deep like? How many of the enemy did you face? Did the elves come? How…"

Jake cupped his hand over her mouth to stop her short.

"Em, I will tell you everything, but right now I need to sit down, put my feet up and eat a cow or something. I'm starved. Please tell me that is pork that's roasting, I can't stand any more bread!"

Emily laughed and dragged him through the men and towards the fire as the rest of the Grey Company dispersed.

* * *

_AN:_

_Thanks again to Skattebasse, the amazing Beta._

_And thanks to all my lovely gems who reviewed._

_I hope this update was enjoyable for you all. _

_=]_


	17. Distinction and delusion

Emily dragged Jake into her tent not before making sure they weren't followed. Inside she pulled out her book and shoved it into his hands. Jake looked at the worn cover before glancing back at Emily quizzically.

"What? I don't have time to read this damned thing." He said, putting it down on the ground and falling next to it. He lay back lazily and yawned loudly, stretching out his weary limbs. "Besides, I'm leaving with Aragorn in the morning. From what I remember, there won't be any time for reading."

Emily rolled her bright green eyes and sat next to him, opening the book to the first page she had marked with a frayed piece of forest green string, filched from sewing lessons. With a smirk she handed Jake the book and watched as he became more attentive.

"I don't really understand what this has to do with anything." He said before muttering under his breath. "Man this guy likes to describe stuff."

Emily sat back and waited for it, listening to Jake chuckle and comment every so often.

"Hold on, have you read this?" he laughed. "This chick in here, Em, she sounds like you!"

He went on to quote word for word what was written and when he realised Emily was not laughing he stopped. For a moment he was silent, contemplating what he'd read, then looked at Emily and what her face was portraying. His eyes widened suddenly and he held his breath.

"You're her, aren't you?" he asked. "And, and I'm him?"

Emily nodded slowly as Jake's expression turned pain.

"Sweet Jesus."

Éowyn chose this moment to rush into the tent, a broad smile on her face and stars in her eyes.

"Good evening, Lord Jake." She beamed before looking between the two Americans with worry.

"I showed him." Emily said simply, as the eyes of the two women met.

Éowyn nodded in understanding.

"Well supper is ready. Join us when you feel able." She said before taking her leave.

Emily stayed silent while Jake kept opening his mouth then shutting it.

"So, this is a bit of a curve ball." He muttered eventually, before shaking his head. "I guess this shouldn't surprise me, considering. Come on, let's go get some food. You have _no idea_ how hungry I am right now."

Emily snickered and led the way out of the tent, back towards the main group. She sat next to Árǽdhelm, one of the men who had ridden with them from Edoras. He gave her a polite smile and turned back to his conversation. Jake sat on her other side and they both stayed silent, content to mingle in their own thoughts.

The campfire was filled with song, though it was solemn and almost haunting. The men of the camp, each in turn, sung of courage in dark times, of warriors of old, while the women sung of lovers, sons and brothers lost to the enemy. Emily let the sounds overwhelm her, and even in her joy of being reunited with Jake, the next leg of the journey weighed heavily on her mind.

When she was to ride out with Éowyn and the rest of the Éored, they would be the last to leave Dunharrow, but the first on the scene to rescue Minas Tirith from destruction. That is if everything went to plan. Since she made her decision to ride out and fight, the book had changed drastically. Emily could no longer read ahead in the story and say if this or that was meant to happen.

Instead the pages were blank.

She had cursed under her breath every word she'd ever read and began threatening the powers that be. Shattered and frustrated, she hid the book again, hoping that, soon, the story would be revealed.

Soon, though she found herself distracted by the sight of the two new elves that joined the main group. They were magnificent in every way, serene, even in such dark times. And oh so delicious looking, almost like a clean shaven, chiselled jawed eighties glam rock gods. They just had that 'you can't have this' air about them. The only thing missing was the leather pants, ink and mullets. The glow of the camp fire added to the whole scene, causing Emily to burst into giggles. The elven twins turned their attention to Emily who quickly gaze thoughtfully at her meal she'd all but ravaged.

A soft nudge of an elbow to her ribs brought Emily out of her feigned daze.

"You have an elf thing, don't you?" Jake chuckled, as Emily looked at him disgusted.

"I _do not_ have an elf thing." She said with an air of dignity. "It's more a curiosity."

Jake raised an eyebrow sceptically at her. "Curiosity is what the rest of the Rohirrim have for them, you on the other hand…you're infatuated."

"I am not." Emily giggled. "They're just pretty to look at."

Apparently the sons of Elrond could hear them and weren't impressed. It seemed elves were as condescending and pompous as Emily supposed. She had decided that when she first met Legolas, but Elladan and Elrohir seemed to back up her theory.

"So how'd you get on in Edoras?" Jake asked quietly while the meal began.

"Oh you know. Fine I guess." She shrugged. "There's not much to tell really. Éowyn taught me to ride a horse; I got to see how the Golden Hall was governed. They even tried to teach me to sew, but I'm apparently a sad excuse for a lady and cannot even get through a few stitches."

She let out a small laugh and tore another shred of bread, dunking it in the rich stew and took a bite. Jake chuckled.

"At least you haven't been too bored." He commented.

"Don't even go there brother." Emily rolled her eyes and put down her empty bowl watching Jake finish his meal. "So tell me more about this trip of yours."

Jake was silent for a moment, chewing slowly before nodding.

"I will, but not now." He muttered quietly.

"Huh? Why not?" Emily asked, confused as she polished off her meal. "I told you my boring life story; I want to hear about the battle!"

"Now isn't a good time, ok?" Jake bit back, frustrated that she would not just leave it be.

Jake shook his head as he grabbed her empty bowl and walked over to the makeshift camp kitchen. His shoulders were tense and he barely moved his upper body. Éowyn at that point came and occupied Jake's seat, putting a comforting hand on Emily's arm.

"He is weary and full of much sorrow, my friend. Do not take his suffering as insult." She said softly. "My brother is much the same after returning from a skirmish. Death affects the men as much as we women."

Emily nodded silently, her eyes falling downcast.

"I didn't mean to make him mad. After all, who knows how much time we'll have left? Soon we ride out to war and he has not told me what he will do."

"My Lady Emily." Aragorn said, interrupting the women. "Might I have a word?"

Emily shared a glance with Éowyn before nodding and following Aragorn. He led her to the edge of the camp and a smaller fire near where the Dúnedain had decided to rest for the night. He gestured for her to take a seat, which he did the same and looked at her pensively for a moment, as though trying to find the right words.

"Just say what you mean to. I promise I will not be offended." She said, having lost patience since Jake's mood turned sour.

"In the morning, I ride for the Paths of the Dead." He started, his eyes searching hers.

Emily nodded. "I know. It must be done."

Aragorn sighed and continued, looking a frazzled.

"Gandalf gave me council before he left. It was his wish that both yourself and your brother were to ride my path. Lord Jake and I have agreed to honour his wish and I ask that you do the same."

Emily's jaw dropped. This she did not see coming.

"I understand your fear, my lady, but Gandalf believed this your path for a time. He would not heedlessly endanger your life, but I cannot promise you safety."

"Did he say why?" she asked, quickly.

"No. But your brother did gaze into the palantir. I believe this has something to do with it."

"He did what!" Emily shouted, unable to control herself.

"Please keep your voice down." Aragorn hissed as he looked around and raising his hand to his startled kin.

"I can't believe this." Emily shook her head. "He should have known better than to interfere. And to do this! Now Sauron will know everything!"

"What does the Dark Lord know?" Aragorn asked, now more suspicious than ever.

Emily shut her mouth tight and looked upon Aragorn in fear.

"What does he know?" Aragorn pressed, raising his voice a little. When she would not answer, he turned her face to look at him. "I know you are not in league with Sauron. Now, what is it the Dark Lord has discovered?"

"That Jake and I aren't from around here." She whispered.

Aragorn let out a chuckle and smiled at her reassuringly, letting go of her face.

"That much is obvious my lady but I believe there is more to this story than you are letting on."

Emily looked around suspiciously. She could see the Legolas and Gimli approaching and shook her head.

"Even if there is, now is not the time to tell you." She said as the elf and dwarf came forth. "My Lord Aragorn, thank you for the chat. I will see you in the morning."

"We ride at dawn." Aragorn nodded and gestured for her to go.

Emily took her leave, and brushed past Legolas as she left by accident.

"Sorry." She said and hurried off to her own lodgings.

Legolas stared after her for a moment confusion written all over his face and he felt as though the breath had been knocked out of him even though she had barely touched him.

"Legolas!" the gruff voice of the dwarf called, snapping the elf out of his daze. "Let us get some rest."

Legolas nodded and turned, heading to his bedroll and laying upon it before staring up at the stars deep in thought.

* * *

Emily opened the flap of the tent and upon finding it empty, flopped down on her bedroll, letting all her emotions wash over her. She couldn't decide which was better. Riding into certain death or riding with the dead. Both seemed like rather morbid choices.

Tears trickled down her face slowly spilling from her eyes until their saltiness reached her full lips. She lay there for some time, knowing that she didn't get a choice in the matter now, but still hoping that she hadn't gotten herself into this mess, if indeed it was her fault. And if it wasn't, she questioned for the millionth time what she had done so wrong to be put in this situation. Not that she wasn't grateful for everything she had found and learnt along the way, but the novelty had worn off.

This wasn't a movie, or the result of her own imaginings. This was real.

Emily was embarrassed it had taken her so long to come to this realisation. Up until now she had been happy to go along for the ride for these last few weeks, but the strain had finally gotten to her. She missed her home, her friends, and her family. Hell, she even missed her damned untidy room mate. And now with this business of Sauron knowing about her and Jake angry at her, she was an emotional mess.

To be perfectly honest, Aragorn wasn't helping. She would have been happy to venture off into battle with Éowyn. It would be the perfect opportunity to let off a little steam. But walking with the dead? Emily would have rather chewed off her left foot.

While it did seem odd, Emily was terrified of ghosts and other spirit beings. Back home she had a routine of checking her closet and under her bed before sleep, a habit that carried on in Meduseld and even out on the open road. Orcs she could handle (although she was yet to face one), but not ghosts.

As Emily dwelled on the thought, her mind running through ever conceivable vision of what the ghosts of Middle Earth would look like, the flap of the tent burst open in a gush of wind and Emily saw something white attempt to enter. She let out an ear piercing scream, grabbed the stick she'd dubbed her own weapon and stood at attention, ready to attack.

The white figure seemed just as caught off guard and toppled into the tent in a rather ungraceful heap.

"Emily!" Éowyn's voice cried from under her skirts and a pile of blankets. "Great Helm! What is the meaning of this?"

Éowyn scrambled to her feet, now looking rather dishevelled.

"My ladies!" a man's voice called from outside as more could be heard gathering around.

"All is well, Árǽdhelm." Éowyn said, poking her head back out to steady the men. "Please, go and rest."

She entered the tent once more and studied Emily thoroughly before sighing.

"You didn't have another dream did you?"

Emily shook her head bashfully.

"No. I thought you were a ghost or something. Sorry."

Eown let out a soft laugh and made herself comfortable in her makeshift bed, as Emily did the same.

"My friend, I know your journey has not been an easy one, but confusing people for ghosts will make things harder for you. Are you sure you are feeling well?"

"Not really. I'm just nervous." Emily admitted as she fluffed up her cloak to form a pillow.

"I understand you are to ride out with Lord Aragorn."

Emily sighed and Éowyn took it as confirmation.

"You are not pleased to be? I understand it is a frightening prospect, but you must have more faith in him."

"It's not the path itself I'm not happy about. It's just, well; the ghost situation isn't one I'd call favourable. Éowyn, they scare the crap out of me!" Emily said, hugging her cloak as she laid her head on it and looked off blankly to the corners where the lamp light could not reach.

"I'm not sure I understand your phrase, but I won't deny I'd be terrified if I were in your place. Take heart though and keep your courage close. You will live to see these days through." Éowyn said this, looking deep in thought.

"You too Éowyn. I have a feeling you're going to do great things on the battle field." Emily said with a wink.

"Now, we should probably get some rest. I will wake you before dawn and help you pack. " Éowyn sighed.

The American nodded in agreement and closed her eyes tightly. Emily sighed and tried to settle herself enough to get a few hours sleep. By the time she had drifted off, she was woken shortly after it seemed. Her eyes were bloodshot and bags had begun to form under her eyes as she laid on the bedroll for a few moments while gathering her wits.

"Time to face the music." She muttered, clamouring to her feet and gathering the few belongings she had before changing into a pair of leggings and a tunic Éowyn had leant her for their soldier costumes.

A few moments passed and Emily took in the last sight of the tent before turning to her friend who was bustling about, organising Emily's food for the journey.

"I guess that's the last of it." Emily said dolefully, giving Éowyn a sad smile.

The two women looked at each other for a moment before Éowyn pulled Emily into a hug.

"I will see you at the end of this darkness, my dear friend, when the world will be made anew and the evil has been destroyed." Éowyn said with conviction in her eyes while her voice threatened to falter.

Emily nodded, afraid to say anything should her voice crack or she say something absolutely stupid. Instead, Éowyn escorted her to where the Grey Company were assembling, giving her one last hug before saying goodbye.

Emily stood on the edge of the group for some time, her nerves threatening to break out, waiting for the command to leave. Legolas and his kin looked at her oddly, almost like the children from _Village of the Damned_, minus the glowing freaky eyes. She turned her back to them with a shudder and focused on the men who had gathered, now standing around, checking saddles or mounting up, all quiet and sombre as the black of the night gave way to grey and shimmering gold of the dawn. While she lost herself in the miracle, purposely avoiding the elvish weirdness, she didn't hear Jake approach towing a sleepy Oferlof behind him.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes before Jake gave up with a sigh.

"Look, Em, I'm sorry for being a jerk last night. I've just had a lot on my mind. I shouldn't have taken it out on you." He muttered, barely loud enough for Emily to hear.

"Its fine dude." She waved off with her hand. "I shouldn't have been so stupid. I should have known you'd be a bit shaken up. Friends again?"

Emily stuck her right hand out, waiting timidly for Jake to accept. When he did, she smiled brightly, the weight of the world seemingly lifted off her shoulders.

"Yeah, friends."

"Dúnedain!" Aragorn's voice called out softly over the murmurs and horses. "Mount up. We ride now."

Emily looked around for a moment, confused. She remembered them walking for the most part and was dejected when she realised she didn't have a horse. Suddenly an arm snaked its way around her waist and pulled her up.

"You're riding with me kiddo." Jake whispered in her ear.

Emily grinned as they took off, Oferlof light underfoot and sure, towards the Mountains and the unknown, all thoughts of ghosts and spooks far from her mind.

* * *

_AN: So sorry for the extensive delay, RL hasn't been fair to my FF writing lately._

_Anyways, thanks once more to the fabulous Skattebasse for being simply amazing._

_Thanks to all you readers._

_And thanks to my little gems who review!_

_Stay awesome people._

_=]_


	18. Cemetery Drive

Emily's mirth was short lived once they got further along the beaten track. The elves were more solemn than usual while they journeyed and Emily realised that a shadow had passed over them. The world around them appeared dead, the trees withered and black, the earth naught but dust and gravel. And it wasn't just the elves that were feeling it. Dread fell over the group, one by one as they rode closer to their target.

It was like a whole other world. Jake had never seen anything like it, not in his travels of Middle Earth nor on Earth itself. The very air seemed stale and chilled as though they had passed through the gates of some ancient graveyard. The hairs on his arms stood on end and he noticed Emily squeeze him tighter from behind. Then at the head of the column he saw the riders stop and dismount. Oferlof was becoming restless, his hoof stamping the ground, tossing his head from side to side.

"What's up dude?" Jake asked, patting the horse's neck gingerly.

"Jake?" Emily's voice piped up from behind. "What's going on? What's wrong with the horse?"

"I thought you would know." He bit, becoming agitated with his steed's failure to cooperate.

Emily sighed and jumped down from Oferlof's back, landing in a crouch and steadying herself before standing tall. Her face was set, determined but a shiver ran down her spine.

"We're walking." She said, her voice failing her barely audible above the scared horses.

Jake looked at her like she was mad for a moment, but when he saw every one else had started forward on foot, he nodded and complied. Up ahead, he registered the form of Aragorn standing before a large stone door. Jake could see there were carvings on it, but was still too far away to distinguish them.

"I'm going to see what's going on." The young women said, her voice returning as her nerves settled slightly.

Emily wove her way through the crowd a little closer to get a better look. Her eyes widened when she saw the door, in all its glory and in that moment she felt as though she'd been struck by lightening. Her body began to shiver uncontrollably and she pushed doomed thoughts from her mind, hoping to slow her heart rate at the same time.

"Jesus Christ." She muttered under her breath, staring for a moment before moving back to Jake's side.

She saw the Grey Company slowly pass through the stone arch in single file, into the grey mist and the darkness beyond led by Aragorn. Emily swore that man felt no fear. It was from him that his own men and even their steeds took courage to follow into the unknown. When the Dúnedain had passed through, Legolas, Gimli, Emily and Jake were left, attempting to coax their Rohirric steeds into following. The elf whispered to Arod, a hand on either side of the horses head and slowly it settled, nodding its head lightly. Jake on the other hand took less subtle measures.

He dug his heels into the ground, attempting to pull poor Oferlof in by sheer will. Evidently it was not enough.

"C'mon!" Jake hissed before giving up. He could see the elf and dwarf give him a puzzled look while Emily just shook her head.

Legolas stepped forward silently and whispered to Oferlof in the same manner he had his own horse.

"I fear that the men of Rohan have bred into their valiant steeds the same respect and dread for these mountains and they have themselves for it." Then the elf lightly led Arod forward and disappeared into the mist.

"Well this is a thing unheard of!" Gimli exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "An elf will go underground where a dwarf dare not."

"I don't blame you for not wanting to." Emily sighed, "But we should get moving or else we'll be left behind and I don't like the idea of being lost in there."

Jake nodded in agreement and led Oferlof into the darkness. Emily gave Gimli a small smile and a pat on the shoulder before hurrying after Jake, feeling slightly chuffed that she was taller than someone around here for a change.

Inside, much to her relief, Emily saw that torches had been lit, one at the head of the column and one making its way to the end of the line. As it got closer she saw that one of Elrond's sons carried it. They locked glances for a moment; Emily being lost in his silvery almond shaped eyes as they almost floated by each other, before he looked away and gave her a swift nod. She blinked a few times and felt her feet stumble forward over a hidden rock. Or so she hoped it was.

"Crap." She hissed.

Emily found when she looked down that her feet were surrounded by the thick grey mist they saw upon entering. It swished and swirled like clouds each time she took a step. Reaching down to touch it curiously, she found it didn't feel like air, but something tangible. Emily caught a wisp and held it in her hands while studying the gloom around them. She had to admit the wisp, whatever it was, was very fitting adding to the ambiance.

Above the clip clop of horse hooves, the light footfalls of the Dúnedain and the heavier ones of Gimli, Emily could hear mutterings around her. She couldn't understand them and wondered briefly if it was Gimli in a foul mood.

"You ok Gimli?" she asked in a whisper, frightened of alerting any ghosts to their presence.

She turned her head and saw him a couple of feet behind, his face crumpled and determined

"I am fairing as well as one can in such a place." Gimli replied, catching her up. "With the stories I have heard of these caves, I would not come here of my own free will. Be it anyone save Aragorn choosing this path for us, I would refuse."

Her own lips set in a thin line and she glanced around before answering.

"I don't think I want to hear those stories, my imagination is doing a good enough job of scaring me." She said as another shiver ran through her. "I thought you would at least follow Legolas if he asked?"

"The elf?" Gimli let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Nay, not for an elf would I choose travel these roads. A truce we have called but it would not be enough."

The pair fell silent and the muttering did not cease. As hollow as it sounded before, seemed to grow in body while the walls of the cavern around them began to move out. Up ahead, in a space that had opened right out, Aragorn had stopped his companions and they waited until Gimli and the twin at the end of the column had caught up. The elf joined Aragorn as the pair ventured off to the side slightly bent over something that glimmered under their torch light. Jake glanced briefly and turned to Emily.

"How you holding up there kiddo?"

She smirked and shook her head.

"Better than I thought, but I'd still rather not be here." She bent down to her feet before standing up, her hands cupping something.

"I know the feeling." Jake chuckled, looking at her hands in confusion. "What have you got there?"

Emily refused to lock eyes with him as she opened her hands, knowing how strange her behaviour was, even in such a place. In her hands was another small wisp of the cloudy substance that hovered around their feet and Emily began juggling it like a slinky.

"It's kind of relaxing." She shrugged then held out her hands. "Try it."

Jake looked at her queerly for a moment, wondering if she'd lost her mind already but he could clearly see even in the lack of light that she held onto the silvery substance.

"Maybe some other time." He said, eyeing the fog, wondering if at some moment it would turn to acid and melt her hands.

Aragorn joined the group again and they forged ahead. As the road was wider from here, Gimli joined Emily and the two walked side by side. It was then she noticed the whispering she'd heard before had stopped but was replaced by something else.

"Do you hear that?" she asked the dwarf.

"No." he answered gruffly, looking around wildly, gripping his axe tighter. "But I fear that at any moment I would have unseen hands grab me from behind and pull me into a darkness I have never known."

Emily nodded fiercely, her throat becoming dry.

"Me too. But I _can_ hear something out there. Jake do you hear it?" she asked.

Jake turned around and shook his head.

"No, all I hear is the two of you freaking out." He smirked.

Emily laughed sarcastically before gripping the shoulder straps of the pack she still carried. The weight of the small dagger at her side began to increase and she was glad Éowyn had been so insistent that she carry it. She looked around and was glad when she couldn't see anyone advancing on the group.

They passed through another doorway and into a chasm greater still than the one they had just been walking through and continued on for hours. Emily had no idea what time it was, as time seemed to drag on in this place. Her feet were aching beyond recognition at this point. Blisters upon blisters were far past stinging now, they were merely a nagging sensation on the backs of her heels and her shoulders were so far forward from carrying her pack it began to hurt to stand tall.

"One foot," she muttered to herself, like a mantra to keep positive. "Right, now the next."

"Emily, get up on the horse." Jake sighed, turning to see her still struggling but too stubborn to ease her own suffering.

"I'm fine Jake." She lied, her cheeks burning.

Part of her felt that if she rode alone she'd be easy for whoever were following the group to pick her off first. She didn't want to be _that_ person. In every action film when some scene developed and the heroes were attacked there was always one insignificant character that was shot down and the likes, alerting everyone they were under siege. Emily knew she wasn't a major character in this little story she'd found herself in and she at least didn't want to fall in vain.

"Stop being an idiot and get on the horse Em. Everyone's riding from here." Jake's voice of reason came bluntly.

Gimli nodded to her and walked ahead to find Legolas. Emily relented with a huff, ignoring the curious glance from the dark haired elf sitting tall upon his own steely grey mount and clambered up onto Oferlof's back. Gripping Jake tightly from behind, they set off once again with Emily stealing glances behind her frequently. Gimli seemed to have the same idea.

"The Dead ride behind us. Can you not see their banners, Gimli? Lady Emily? And their spears?"

"The…the dead? Are you serious?" Emily spat out.

She knew this was coming but rather hoped that by some miracle it could have been left out. Some minor details had been changed since she and Jake had crossed paths with the remaining fellowship and she had begged whatever powers that be this was one of those changes.

"Yes, they ride behind." The elf at the tail of the line, just behind Emily nodded, his face set like stone, features chiselled and strong. "They have been summoned."

Emily let out a squeak and gripped tighter to Jake's torso. Once they had passed through the chasm Aragorn urged them into with all speed. Oferlof bounded across the hard earth following Arod closely, and Jake's eyes were fixed on the road ahead. The sooner they got through this, the better. He wanted to get Emily to the safety of those pirate ships Aragorn intended to take over and leave her there. He didn't understand why Gandalf thought she needed to be here and why Aragorn would acquiesce to it furthermore.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Emily squealed, holding on to Jake for dear life.

Jake was bouncing up and down, barely holding onto the reins and gripping mostly with his legs his motions almost causing Emily to go overboard. After all this time he still didn't have a clue how to rein in a horse at full speed and rather let Oferlof do all the work.

"Not really!" he called back. "I've been winging it."

Like a rabid pack of hunters, the group charged on into the night. The torches of both Aragorn and the elf flickered and whipped in the wind wildly. But soon the darkness enveloped them as only the midnight hour in such a desolate place could. At that moment, Emily felt the slight incline as Oferlof made his climb up a hill, the ground softening under his hooves. Near the top the horse slowed down and came to a stop with the rest of the cavalry. Emily jumped down quickly and rearranged the heavy wool cloak on her shoulders, throwing it back out of her way.

"Next time I'm driving!" she hissed at Jake before edging closer to the main group.

Beyond the shoulders of the Dúnedain, Emily saw others gather around a black orb sunk half way into the ground. She moved closer as the men parted and found that the orb was actually a stone. Its edges were perfectly curved and it sat, even as lodged as it were, as tall a man.

Marvelling at the sight, she didn't see Aragorn take a silver horn to his lips and blow. Emily jumped in fright and glared when she saw her disturbance. The horn echoed in the valley but it was a solitary deep note that remained unanswered. The woman let go of a breath she'd been holding in as the elf who had journeyed at the end of the group came and stood beside her.

"Do not fear them." He said casually, his voice barely above a whisper.

A chill swept through the air, catching Emily's cloak and twisted it about as though it had come to life. The hairs on her body slowly began to stand on end and every warning bell in her body began to ring. For some time the men stood around waiting, few beginning casual conversations to keep their nerves at bay.

Emily hugged the cloak around her body tighter, trying ignoring the shivers run down her spine. She could feel them now. A strong part in her wanted to run, to get away from this nightmare. Her body began to tremble slightly. Her eyes so fixed upon the movement stirring in the darkness, she didn't notice the swirling of silver cloud around her feet. Slowly she backed up, moving one foot after the other until a large but gentle hand stayed her tiny frame.

"Do not fear them, Melyanna."

-*-

AN:

Sorry for the delay! I really hope this update has made up for it, even if it isn't the longest.

Thanks to all my gems out there who reviewed, added the story to their alerts etc.

Special thanks once again to the lovely Skattebasse.

Stay fabulous!

=]


	19. The Summons

Aragorn, finally alerted to the presence of the dead stepped forward, moving through his men and coming to stand by a very nervous looking Jake. Aragorn looked the young man in the eyes, giving him a small comforting smile before looking back out into the darkness.

Slowly disfigured shapes began to reveal themselves to the riders. Soft, grey and hollow forms came to life in the way of battle weary men, their armour unlike anything Jake had ever seen. Broken spears, frayed banners and tall helms shattered and dented long ago, grew in clarity. As the seconds passed, Jake began to make out faces, solemn, tired and full of envy for those who stood before them still drawing breath.

Aragorn cleared his throat before stepping forward, one of his kinsmen taking his place. Jake recognised him as Halbarad, the man who searched for Aragorn on the plains of Rohan. Both men watched Aragorn keenly, Halbarad at the ready with a strong hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Cursed men, why have you followed us here?" Aragorn called out to the shadowy figures who still inched closer without a sound.

"We have come," the tallest of the ghosts answered, taking off his helm and stepping forward, signalling to his own men to halt. "To fulfil the oath we broke long ago. We have come to find our peace."

Jake looked on, his jaw dropping. This was the most intense séance he'd ever heard of. Oferlof had stopped his tirade apparently more interested in what was happening between the humans and ghosts. Both the horse and the rider were silent, almost holding breath as they watched.

"Then the time has come. The heirs of Isildur call you and when all the servants of Sauron are dead to these lands will your oaths be fulfilled!" Aragorn replied his eyes wild and filled with pride.

Jake stood a little taller, finding great strength in Aragorn's words, even if he wasn't too sure the ghosts would abide by them. His fears were soon laid to rest as he saw Halbarad retrieve a spear like object and begin to unfurl the black fabric that was wrapped about the top end. He found that everything around him went silent. Even the horses stood still and quiet, apparently understanding the situation better than Jake. As the banner was shown in full glory to the army of the dead, a truce was made and they backed off slowly until they could not be seen by the reach of the torch light, and were hidden by the shadows.

A part of Jake wanted to fire out a barrage of questions, one after the other to anyone that was close enough to hear. He was confused mostly about what had just transpired and somewhat disappointed. Where was the drama!? He cursed Peter Jackson and his wild imaginings, leaving him wanting to see a suspenseful scene transpire. His mouth opened and shut a few times but he felt that if he said anything, he would be reprimanded. But still Jake wanted to know why the dead were so willing to comply.

The men remained silent as they set about making camp by the large stone that night. Jake saw Emily weave her way through and together they set about relieving Oferlof of his burdens and rolling out their makeshift beds. Gimli too came and set up beside them. As brusque as he came across at times, the dwarf seemed to lift the spirits of the Americans, he too being the odd one out in the equation and thus an ally.

Together they sat around in a small circle, nibbling on whatever provisions they could. Cheese, bread and dried meat seemed customary on the road. Emily grew frustrated, with the silence, the lack of a good meal as well as the improbability of finding a comfortable position to relax and let her maladies heal. Letting out a dramatic sigh she wriggled around, ignoring the looks of the strangers camped around her.

The silence brought on strong longings for her dorm bed back on campus, or even the bed she had been assigned back in Edoras, the warm furs and slightly rough blankets looking rather inviting at the moment. Granted both were not lavish luxuries, they were better than the hard ground under her backside and the cool windless night about them. Worse still was the idea that despite the long day they had endured thus far, there was no prospect for a sleep in.

"This sucks." Emily muttered as she pulled off one of her tan leather boots followed by her now worn looking sock and examined her aching foot.

Jake nodded in silent agreement and Gimli watched her curiously. Emily poked one of the newly formed blisters on her heel and hissed as it retaliated with a bite of pain. At that moment Legolas chose to join them, but stopped and stared at Emily, his nose wrinkled in disgust. She kept her chin down but looked up and frowned, her cheeks flushing. She quickly pulled her sock and boot back on.

"I have a blister." She said with a shrug, her voice cracking slightly as the three males looked at her either with concern, thought or revulsion.

For a few moments the foursome sat in awkward silence. Legolas seemed the only one content to sit there and ponder while the other three felt it prudent to remain quiet. They shared a glance here and there before staring off into space again. Emily let out another sigh, before laying back and wrapping herself in both the woollen cloak and the fur she'd been given.

"Night." Was all she said, not caring for an reply.

Closing her eyes, she found sleep much easier to come by than she had imagined, succumbing to unconsciousness quickly. Jake too made himself comfortable and decided to rest while he could.

Dawn came around quickly under the shadow of Ered Nimrais, better known as the Whitehorn Mountains, and soon after being shaken awake Emily found herself in control of Oferlof's reins, Jake grasping hold of her waist unsure if this was a good idea. She followed at the tail of the group, behind Legolas and once again in front of the elf twin, but still wasn't sure of his name.

They rode on all day and still the men did not dare to speak. There were times when Emily would have found this to be relaxing, but now it did little to calm her nerves. The dead followed the charge some distance behind, giving her good reason to urge the poor horse on and push his limits.

"Ease up on him Em." Jake warned from behind, his clutch never slackening.

Emily though did not reply and continued to follow Legolas and Gimli upon their white steed as closely as she dared. Throughout their day long ride, Jake attempted to direct her and while normally Emily was a fairly good natured person, able to take simple things like that in her stride, she refused to take his directions.

"Stop your damned back seat driving or I'm kicking you off." She bit back late that afternoon having finally reached her limit.

Jake rolled his eyes but said nothing, too tired and completely over the whole situation, not willing to cope with an argument. There was hardly a break to rest that day and they carried on long into the night once again. When Aragorn gave the signal to make camp, none argued, glad for the chance to rest sore limbs and consume a meal. After finding the small settlements on their journey barren of life, their spirits were low.

The third morning dawned dark and cloudy with a storm threatening their travels. Emily's mood darkened with it and she bit at anyone who spoke to her the wrong way. She was willingly silent now, not even bothering to attempt small talk. As the morning grew on and passed to the afternoon there was little change in the lighting, no ray of sunshine to warm their faces now that the shade of the mountains had given way to an open road.

Aragorn once again urged his men on and took his place at the head of the group. While his pace and lack of understanding for the needs of a woman on the road didn't sit well with her, Emily had to admit that he took to leadership like moth to a flame and it suited him well. His perseverance and unwavering strength did much to help them on this journey. It was only now that Emily saw why so many would follow a man straight out of the wilds unquestioningly. Even the dead seemed to be on his side.

Slowly the sky darkened as their journey continued, cutting across large plains, streams and rickety old bridges hovering over swift mountain water currents. Jake glanced up at the sky as they made their third late night camp with their few spared torches to light their toils. He broke of a piece of now stale bread and chewed it thoughtfully.

"Do you think maybe Sauron's powers are growing?" he asked Emily, his eyes not leaving the sky.

She glanced upwards briefly before settling down on the cool grass.

"I don't think it's so much his power per se." she pondered. "I'd say it's more to do with his wrath affecting the elements, everyone and everything is feeling it. He's no doubt begun his attack on Osgiliath by now and all but demolished it."

Jake nodded, more so to himself but kept a vigil on the night sky. The clouds seemed more menacing now as he recalled Faramir's fight against the orcs. A cool shiver ran down his back and he tore his gaze away briefly, looking out into the darkness.

"Those guys are giving me the creeps." He said in a whisper.

"You and me both. I feel like their eyes are always on me. I guess they wouldn't physically do anything, not with Aragorn here, but it still feels perverted." Emily answered, not even trying to eat the piece of meat she was toying with in her hands.

"You're damn right they won't." Jake said, sitting up a little straighter, and checking his sword was still at his side.

Emily chuckled and shook her head as Legolas and Gimli joined them.

"Do not worry yourself Jake. They fear Aragorn's wrath and would not dare encourage yours. While they hold no love for the heirs of Isildur, they will not seek to break a truce either." Legolas said his voice as soft and serene as always. But his words brewed curiosity.

"I thought there was only one heir." Jake questioned before Emily could jump in.

The elf sat quiet for a moment, as though contemplating an answer.

"Nay, there are two true heirs of Isildur's line. I thought you would have known this."

Jake looked to Emily who shook her head.

"Aragorn is his heir. I've never heard of another." She said, leaning forward pressing Legolas for answers. "I mean aside from his predecessors."

"If you do not know then it is not my place to share such things." He said simply, standing quickly and yet gracefully before disappearing into the small crowd.

Emily stared after him with a gaping mouth, quite put out by his actions. As far as she was concerned you don't start spilling a secret, enticing an audience and then change the subject.

"God damned elves!" Jake hissed breaking the silence.

Gimli let out a hearty chuckle, his shoulders shaking in mirth.

"Now laddie, you understand a dwarf's view on those fanciful beings."

After a fitful night's sleep, Emily was somewhat glad to be on the road, putting a bit of distance between her and the ghost soldiers behind them. A good part of the day she spent glaring daggers at Legolas or trying to prod him for answers. When that failed and Jake had finally told her off for being an idiot she focussed on glaring. The elf though seemed oblivious to her anger.

At their break for lunch, she did not relent. Gimli was finding this all terribly amusing, specially as Legolas was starting to crack.

"Lady! Please cease your impertinence! It is not only unattractive but disrespectful and below your title." The elf sighed.

Emily was torn between embarrassment and being somewhat proud that she could annoy one of the first born so. She likened the experience to trying to get a laugh out of one of Buckingham Palace's guards. It did not help that Aragorn chose that moment to join them.

"We will arrive at the harbour by nightfall." He said, after exchanging pleasantries.

Legolas quickly caught Aragorn's attention, and words were said in the most beautiful language Emily had ever heard. The words were so fluid, flowing together like a river into the sea, such a natural splendour. It was like discovering her favourite band again. She found herself staring at the two as they spoke, not even noticing Gimli's protests.

"For not the last time, elf, I do not find your secret language at all appeasing. If you have to say something, at least be it in a tongue we all understand!"

Jake chuckled at the exchange as Legolas shot the dwarf a glare and continued. Both he and Aragorn had a serious look on their faces. Whatever that had been discussing could not have been good. Emily continued to eaves drop on the conversation, trying to pull apart the syllables and discern words she could understand. But it was harder than she thought.

The future King shared the rest of the meal with them but soon enough they were back on the road. Emily relinquished the reins to Jake and they rode on at a steady pace now. The two Americans knew well enough that they needed to reserve their energy for the fight later on. Not that Emily had been given permission to fight, and she in turn had no desire to take up arms, but she had been asked to stand aside when the time came.

Hours later as dusk began to settle in and the light began to fade, in the distance tall ships could be seen in the distance. Tall masts and concave sails standing high above the water signified that they were not far from Pelargir now. Aragorn turned his horse and rounded on Jake and Emily. His face was grave now, the days of riding having taken their toll but he was resolute.

"My Lady Emily, I must ask you now to stand aside. Take cover where you can. We will come back for you." He said looking her straight in the eyes.

Emily swallowed hard, and with a nod slipped from Oferlof's back. Before seeking safety she grabbed Jake's hand to get his attention.

"You be careful out there. You're damned well lucky you've gotten this far and I'm not going to loose you before we get the chance to go home, got it?"

Jake turned away from her gaze and looked east, trying to keep his fear under control.

"You too kiddo." He muttered, nudging the horse forward and trying not to look behind.

Emily sighed, readjusting the bag on her back bidding goodbye to Gimli and Legolas before heading towards the safety of a small wooded area. There she would wait out the skirmish and hope for the best. Finding a tree that she felt comfortable climbing, she made her ascent; clinging to every branch until she was satisfied she was both high and safe enough.

Upon a branch high enough up she could not be seen, Emily leant back against the tree trunk and watched as Aragorn rallied his men forward with a guttural cry. As one and in a strong formation the horses bounded on, with the dead close behind, soon overtaking like a dark cloud. She saw though, that a few did remain behind, alert and prepared if the corsairs should win and venture this way. Her heart beat wildly as she watched and waited. There was nothing she could do but worry and as much as she did not want to be caught in the fray, she felt as useless as the dirt under the sole of her boot.

And so she waited, grasping her dagger with white knuckles and eyes wide until her friends returned.

-=-

AN:

Thanks to Skattebasse once again.

And to all who reviewed.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

If you did, let me know!

=]


End file.
